Saving You
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Mrs. Allen & Preston are killed leaving the ranch and the mustangs future uncertain. What happens when her granddaughter, Charlie, comes to Nevada to take over? Will she be able to keep the ranch? Will she find out who killed her grandparents? Who will she meet?
1. Chapter 1

Saving You

Chapter One "The Ranch"

Saturday, October 1st, 2011, 12pm.

Charlie Pov

I watched as my father greeted my grandmother's neighbors after her funeral. They all had came out for the sad death of Mrs. Trudy Preston and her husband, Phineas Preston, aka Preston, both of them had been at this same ranch house when they had been tragically and horrifically murdered. (We were having the reception outside in a big white tent.)

My father was first to receive the call and we flew straight out. Sheriff Ballard told us all he could and I tried to console my father as much as I could, but the details were pretty gruesome. From the way the Sheriff acted it was the first time something like this had happened out here.

I sighed as I looked around. Usually Imp and Angel would be nudging me but tragically they had been killed too. Which was so stupid, why couldn't they leave the dogs?

I saw Grace Forster walk in and smiled sadly. She had been great to us since we had gotten here, her family had taken us all in their guest bunkhouse and invited us to dinner every night since we had been here. She was one of grandma's best friends.

Then came Sam, her granddaughter, Brynna, her daughter in law carrying her son, Cody. Then silent Wyatt and their cowboys. I was very grateful to see all of these people—even though I didn't know them—come out for my grandma. It meant tons, even though they didn't know.

Across the tent, Gabe, my cousin, motioned for me to come to him.

"What is it Gabe?" Gabe was a year older than me(he was 19) and we were best friends. I was so happy he was able to walk again ever since his accident.

"Look at Faith." He pointed to the three year old paint filly out in the pasture. She was running, so free, so happy and I smiled.

"She's so beautiful." I said to him.

He nodded. "But she's got nothing on my Firefly." Gabe was talking about his five year old mustang stallion, who he had adopted a couple of years ago with grandma's pushing. Gabe loved that horse more than anything in the world.

"You're biased." I told him. Gabe just shrugged.

"Do you miss her, Charlie?" Gabe asked me.

I felt my eyes fill with tears. I just nodded so I didn't burst into tears in front of everyone, I was doing my best not to cry.

Gabe put his arms around me and I hugged him back. "Me too." Gabe said.

We stayed like that, watching Faith in the pasture until our parents called us to the front of the tent to make our family announcement and thank everyone for coming. We walked, holding hands towards the front. I stood by my dad while Gabe stood by his mom.

"Thank you all for coming out to honor my mother and her loving husband, Preston. It's sad about how their lives ended, all I can say is that I'm glad they were together." My dad cleared his throat. "You all have been so generous and kind to us, taking care of the horses here, taking us in. You've been absolutely wonderful. Thank you all for that."

My dad stepped down and my Aunt Ruth followed him to talk to some people. I let go of Gabe's hand and left the tent. I walked into the pasture, not caring I was in high heels, and saw Faith.

I walked to Faith, speaking as I got closer to let her know I was there and gently ran my hands over her silky coat. "Hey beautiful girl, full of high spirits today? Or are you just as ornery and high spirited as my grandma was?"

"I'd say it was the second one." I heard my father's voice behind me. I turned around to face him with a frown. "Your grandma was pretty high spirited and ornery."

"Dad, what's going to happen to the horses?" I asked, not daring to look at him now.

"I don't know Charlie. I don't know. You know I can't stay here and run the ranch, I would if I could but I have no clue what I'm doing and I can't leave my job. I guess we'll have to sell the ranch and talk to the BLM about the horses."

My eyes filled with tears for the horses. "They're going to put them down just like they were going to before."

My dad hesitated. "Not necessarily, Charlie. They might find adopters."

"They won't be able to run free like they are though, Dad."

Dad sighed. "I know Charlie, I know. It's sad, very sad." Dad sounded tired and older. I knew this was all very hard on him but I was worried for the horses. "Are you going to come back in?"

"Not yet. I want to stay out here for a little while longer." I told him.

"Okay, don't be too long though." I nodded to show that I heard him.

I walked until I found a rock and sat on it and cried for my grandma, for Preston, for the dogs, for Preston's family and finally for the horses whose freedom would soon be taken away.

…...

Ross Pov

I watched as the girl, named Charlie, apparently, cry in the field. I had overheard the conversation her father and her had, I couldn't help but feel my heart go out to her. She obviously cared about what would happen to the horses and cared about their freedom, you had to admire that.

I looked around the ranch yard and felt a pang of sadness for Trudy and Preston. Why did someone have to go and murder them? They did nothing wrong, Trudy was doing such a good thing with these mustangs and look what happens.

I watched the girl for a little while longer until Pepper told me it was time to leave. I followed him to the truck Pepper had driven Dallas and I over in. As we drove back to River Bend Ranch, I thought about Charlie and the mustangs. What would happen to them?

…...

Later that night, in the bunkhouse. Charlie POV

I silently closed my laptop and thought about how to bring my plan up to Dad. I had researched a lot on the internet and had thought about a lot in the past couple of hours and decided, why couldn't I stay here in Nevada and run the ranch?

I wasn't going to college and didn't have any commitments back in Colorado, so why not stay and save the horses and the ranch?

Gabe came and sat down on my bunk. "You've been on that thing since we got back, what's going on?"

I let Gabe in on the plan and he grinned. "It's brilliant! I could ask my professors if I could do my homework on the portal for a couple of weeks and stay to help you out! Firefly is here with me, so why not?"

So we talked for a little while longer, adding to the plan before approaching our parents.

"You want to what?" Our parents asked in unison.

"I want to run the ranch." I told them both.

"But you're only eighteen! You can't handle that responsibility!" Aunt Ruth said.

"I can! I've researched it and thought about it really hard. I can take care of the horses, I already do the book keeping at home and I took business management courses during my senior year of high school." I reminded them.

They turned to Gabe. "What about Colorado State?"

"I've talked to my teachers and they're willing to put my classes and work on the portal for me until I come back home." Gabe said satisfied.

Our parents argued with us for about a half an hour before agreeing to it. On conditions. "First of all, Gabe you have two weeks to help, then back to college. Second, Charlie you have a trial period of a year and if you keep the ranch in good shape for a year then we won't sell it, but if it's failing, we sell. Third, I'm going to have the Forsters be your overseers for the year. They will be watching over you if I can get them to agree to it."

I nodded and Dad and Aunt Ruth left to speak to the Forsters. "Oh my God, Gabe. We did it!" I spun around in a circle with Gabe laughing. We were saving the horses!

…...

I smiled the next morning as I packed my clothes. Gabe, Aunt Ruth and my dad would be returning to Colorado today, Gabe would pack my things and drive back here with all of it. I would take care of Firefly and all the horses while he did that. Plus we would all have to read Trudy's will. I wonder what she wanted done with the ranch?

And of course the weird part is I would have to go to grandma's ranch house. Which would scare the living crap out of me. I shuddered at the thought, at least Gabe would be there for a couple of weeks with me.

A little while later I drove everyone to the airport and then drove back to River Bend. As I ran inside to grab my bag and head to Deerpath Ranch, Grace stopped me.

"Charlotte(she used my real name)I just wanted to say that if you want to stay in the bunkhouse until Gabe gets back, that's fine with all of us." Grace said.

I smiled. "That'd be terrific, Grace. I don't really want to stay there without Gabe."

"No problem dear and we can spare one of our cowboys and the Ely's can spare some of their sons to help you out for a while if you'd like that."

"I'd like that. It's going to take me awhile to get into things and then I'm hoping somehow to hire someone to help out around there or find a volunteer to help me out." I told Grace.

Grace's eyes filled with tears. "I'm just so glad you're taking over, Charlotte. I would hate to see what would happen to the ranch and all the horses if you weren't."

"It's my pleasure, Grace. I couldn't stand to know that those horses were either put down or that they lost their freedom. It would just be terrible if that happened."

"Just like your grandmother." Grace pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Grace gave me a hug. "Breakfast is about to be on the table. The cowboys are joining us for breakfast and you should too before you head over."

I followed Grace into the house where she told me to sit down next to Ross. "Morning." Ross greeted me quietly.

"Good morning." I smiled at him.

…...

Ross POV

I studied Charlie as she ate her breakfast. She had light blonde hair with all different color highlights in her hair like blue, green, teal, purple, black and it was actually kind of cool. Just below the corner of her left eye, she had three little star tattoos, three little black outlined stars.

Her eyes were a brown color, like wood, with a ring of dark blue on the outside of her irises. She was definitely a pretty girl.

Wyatt had approached me this morning about going over with Pepper and helping her get into the routine with the horses and how to care for them. We would give her the farrier's number, Dr. Scott's number, Phil from Phil's feed and fill up number.

I heard Dallas clear his throat, meaning he was about to talk. "You know, Charlotte is it?, a ranch is a lot for an eighteen year old girl to run all by herself." Charlotte? I thought surprised to myself.

Charlie straightened in her chair. Charlotte must be her real name, I realized. "I prefer Charlie, thank you, and yes I know it's a lot but I think it's worth it to save the ranch and the horses."

Dallas nodded. "Do you have a job Charlie? An income? If you don't mind me asking."

Charlie froze. "No job. I have a trust fund my mother left me."

"How do you plan on keeping the ranch afloat?"

I felt a weird feeling to tell Dallas to mind his own business as I watched Charlie retreat into herself more. "I'm not quite sure of that right not besides using my trust fund. I guess I'll have to find a job."

Dallas nodded. Then Brynna spoke up. "The BLM is looking for an helper up at Willow Springs, some of the work is done in the office, some from home. Pays pretty good."

Charlie smiled. "Do you have to apply in person?"

"Yep. Come in tomorrow when we open and I can help you out." Brynna answered.

"Okay, thanks Brynna."

"Thank you. It would be nice to have some help up there."

The conversation turned to cattle prices and fall weather, thanks to Sam who saw Charlie needed a break.

There was something about Charlie that made me want to talk to her, get to know her. Dallas was half right, a ranch was a lot for a girl of just eighteen years old to take on. But then again, who was I to judge?

…...

I sighed as I headed over to Deerpath ranch with Pepper and Ross. "Are you going to be staying in the ranch house?" Pepper asked hesitantly.

"Not until Gabe gets back." I answered.

"Oh."

"I imagine when I do, it will be scary and depressing." I told him truthfully.

"I imagine so, too." Pepper said.

"Has anything like what happened to grandma and Preston every happened before around here?" 

"Never while I've been here. Ross?" Pepper turned to the silent cowboy in the back. I looked at him in the rear view mirror. He looked really big in my little car and I had to smile, in my head at least.

"Never." Ross shook his head.

"The cops think it had something to do with Preston's old job." I probably shouldn't be saying this but it was a small town, they would gossip anyways.

Pepper nodded. "Probably did. I can't just imagine someone just going in there and killing them for...nothing."

"There's a lot of people like that in the world." I laughed bitterly. "Murdering for no reason."

Everyone was silent til we got to Deerpath Ranch and then we all got out. I could see there were a couple of dark haired guys, I could see Sam's hair, and a blonde haired girl next to her.

"Who are all these people?" I asked Pepper.

"Well of course you know Sam, the blonde is Jennifer Kenworthy, she lives on Gold Dust the ranch next to ours and then there's Jake Ely, Quinn Ely, and Nate Ely. They live on Three Ponies Ranch on the other side of us." Pepper pointed out everyone and I remembered seeing them from the funeral.

"They're here to help out too?" I asked, wondering why all these people would just drop what they were doing to help me settle in, it amazed me.

Pepper nodded, then seeming to read my mind. "We're all about being neighborly out here, Trudy was a good neighbor for a long time and now we're gonna help you,her and the horses out."

My eyes filled with tears. "Thank you."

Pepper just patted my shoulder. As we came upon everyone, Sam introduced me. "Guys, this is Trudy's granddaughter, Charlotte, but she prefers Charlie."

"Thanks Sam." I smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you guys, I just wish it had been for a better reason. I want to personally thank you all for coming yesterday and for helping me out like you are. It's truly amazing how life already is out here."

I got a bunch of "Aw shucks, No problem." type of responses and smiled. I had the feeling even though Gabe would be gone in a couple of weeks, I wouldn't be alone.

"My dad and Brynna thought it would be beneficial if we would all ride out with you to check on the horses, just so you could know where you're going and to check on all the horses." Sam said.

"That's a good idea...I've only rode once before. And that was on Firefly while Gabe was training him."

"We'll put you up on Calico, she's a real nice mare." Jen said.

So I followed them to the corral where Grandma's horses were and they helped me saddle up Calico. I saw Pepper and Ross saddle up Ginger and Judge. The others had brought their own horses.

I swung up in the saddle on my own and grabbed my reins like Jake had shown me. I held them with my right hand and let my left hand rest on my leg like instructed.

We all started out on a slow walk into the mustangs pasture, we talked as we rode and checked horses&fence line and I learned everyone's age and about their school.

"So you won't be attending college, Charlie?" Nate asked politely.

"Probably not. I decided awhile ago the whole college thing probably wasn't me. I might take some more business classes for a while but nothing big." I answered Nate.

They all nodded. "College isn't for everyone." Quinn said.

"Some of us like this cowboy life." Pepper joked.

I looked at the horses and knew I had made the right decision to come here. It may not have been the range like they wanted but they were free and safe. If they needed care, I could get them it, they would get hay in the winter, everyone told me, because the grass would be gone.

"What are your winters like?" I asked them. Colorado wasn't the easiest state to be in during winter with the harsh winter temps and all the snow.

"They can be brutal." Sam said.

"And it can snow a lot." Nate spoke up.

"But for the most part, it's just cold with a little bit of snow." Jen finished.

I nodded. "And the horses will be alright during all of this?"

Sam nodded. "They do it out in the wild and they'll grow their winter coats so they won't be cold. As for shelter, they usually find it."

I looked around and saw no run-in shed like Firefly had, no barn. Maybe I could build a couple of run-in sheds before winter so they could get out of the cold/wind. I would talk to Gabe about it.

We rode for a little bit longer then turned back towards the barn. Ross was riding quietly beside me on Judge and I studied his face. It was a little rough, cowboyish, he had a couple days old beard, an average nose, medium sized gray eyes. He brown hair was a buzz cut under his cowboy hat. He had muscles, probably from all the physical work, and long legs.

I had to admit he was cute. He had to be in his late twenties, early thirties but that didn't make him any less cuter. I didn't see a ring on his left hand and figured maybe he wasn't the type for marriage or maybe he really loved his life at River Bend.

When we got back, Ross quietly told me how to un-tack Calico and since she wasn't that sweaty she just went back into the corral with the other two horses and Firefly. I would bring their feed out in a little while, in the mean time, with Ross's help I threw them some hay.

"I'm um, going to go up to the house to get something to drink, would you and Pepper like something?" Everyone else had left on horseback.

"That'd be great, but do you think you should go up there alone?" Ross asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I waved off his concerns.

"Okay.." Ross said uncertainly.

I walked towards the large house and opened the black iron gate. I marched up to the door and opened it quickly. The first thing I noticed about the house was it was dark and quiet, kind of cold. I quietly shut the door and walked out to the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed three water bottles out of the fridge and left the kitchen. I stopped at the living room and saw my grandmother had been painting something before she died.

When I walked over to it, I realized it was two people. Gabe and I. It was from last Thanksgiving when Grandma has visited us in Colorado, I was still in high school and Gabe was just starting college. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked at the painting, we had been so happy then.

I heard creaking upstairs and froze, nobody could be in here. Nobody. I heard the creaking move and it sounded like it was coming towards the steps. I grabbed the waters and took off for the door.

Once I was outside, I didn't stop running. I only stopped once I reached Pepper and Ross, Ross looked me over suspiciously but Pepper just thanked me for the water.

After everyone had gotten a drink, we entered the barn where they showed me what to feed the three older horses than Firefly. We even made up a little chart for me so I'd know always what to feed the horses, then they showed me where most of the hay was stored and where the first aid kit was. They also gave me Dr. Scott's number and the farrier, Mike, number, they told me to call Dr. Scott if one of the horses seemed sick or was injured. Mike was already set up to come every eight weeks and do the three older horse's feet.

Trudy had it set up with Wyatt that she would buy hay off him so that was already set up and the horses should have enough to keep them for winter. Pepper informed me.

We made sure everyone was okay and content for the night before heading back to River Bend where I helped everyone with their chores and Dallas invited me to the bunkhouse for dinner, which I accepted.

"It won't be nothing like Grace's cooking but I do well enough to keep us alive." Dallas joked.

I smiled. "That's good enough for me."

So I sat down with the cowboys and we talked about Deerpath Ranch and the Sanctuary. The BLM was planning to ship more horses out to The Sanctuary but had postponed it after Trudy died. I would have to talk to Brynna and tell her to ship 'em on out, I could handle it.

I stayed with the cowboys for a little while longer before I said I was turning in. I walked over to the guest bunkhouse and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair then got under the covers and turned out the light. I tried to keep the earlier events out of my mind as I fell asleep. I did not want to have nightmares tonight. I sighed and flipped onto my left side. After that it wasn't long before I was asleep.

…...

A/N: Hi everyone! This is a new fanfic I thought of a while ago and I was up until 4am last night writing it because I was inspired. I know it's kind of sad because of Mrs. Allen&Preston but it was part of my storyline. What actually happened to them will probably come out later in the story. So in this story you meet a little more of Mrs. Allen's family, her granddaughter Charlotte, aka Charlie and she takes over the Sanctuary, saving the mustangs from death or loss of freedom. You'll get to see her struggle with being an "owner" of a ranch and the daily struggles of doing it alone, you'll see her investigating what happened to Trudy&Preston and maybe watch her find romance? Who knows!

Anyways, I want to hear if you want it continued, if you like what you read here, etc! I'll try to keep this story updated(if you want more) and I have ideas for where it could go. So please review!

Thanks for reading!

QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	2. Chapter 2

Saving You

Chapter Two "Unwelcome Stranger,"

Monday, October 3rd 2011. 7am. Charlie POV

I heard a knock at the bunkhouse door and ran to answer it. It was Ross and Pepper. "Rise and Shine, sleepyhead." Pepper said with a grin. He stepped into the bunk house and Ross followed.

"How late did I sleep?" I asked in horror.

"It's noon!" Pepper told me.

"Oh my God! The horses, Firefly, Brynna!" I searched around for my clothes frantically before I heard Ross mutter something with a smile.

"It's only seven in the morning."

I dropped my clothes and gave Pepper a death glare. He just chuckled. "Sorry."

I grabbed my clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to change. I put on my dark blue jeans and a light gray t-shirt then put on the boots Sam had lent me.

"Okay, so first I need to go feed the horses then I guess go see Brynna?" I said, grabbing my cell phone.

"Sounds good. Miss Grace sent us over to make sure you knew where you were going to meet Brynna." Pepper stated.

"I go out on the main highway and keep following that til I see the sign for Willow Springs, right?" I threw my hair up in a short ponytail.

"Yep. Seems you got it all figured out." Pepper was satisfied.

"Well I have extraordinary people helping me." I winked at them both as I grabbed my car keys.

Ross blushed and Pepper smiled. "That's right, I'm just amazing."

I shook my head at Pepper's response and turned to Ross. "How do you put up with him all day and night?"

"Tune 'im out." Ross half smiled.

"Teach me how!" I joked with him.

Pepper gave me a playful shove and I was glad at the friendships I had already made. "So is there a mall or anything around here? I think I need to update my wardrobe for my new country life and I need a pair of boots so I can Sam these back. And is there a car dealership around here? As much as it saddens me, I think I'm going to trade my car in for an SUV or truck." I sighed. I loved my little car.

"There's Crane Crossing Mall in town, then there's a Ford dealership a few miles from that. You said you have a GPS, it should be able to find it for you."

"Thanks Pepper." I started to leave but he stopped me.

"Boss told me that me or Ross had to go with you and Ross volunteered."

"The Forsters are really taking this whole watcher thing, seriously aren't they?" I smiled.

"Well that and you know, it's kind of dangerous right now with your grandma's killer still out on the loose and stuff..."Pepper shuffled his feet.

"Oh yeah, that too." I nodded. "Alright, well Ross, I'll try not to take too long at the mall today. Just a couple of things."

"I don't mind it." Ross shrugged.

"That's a first." I laughed. Ross just cracked a small smile and followed me out to my car.

…...

An hour later we showed up at Willow Springs, laughing. Feeding had been adventurous task with Firefly feeling frisky and making all kinds of trouble for Ross and I.

"Gabe so owes me for taking care of that frisky mustang of his." I told Ross as we walked to Brynna's office.

Ross nodded with a smile. "Playful horse."

I agreed with him. "He's still pretty young, so I guess he gets a pass."

"You really like horses." It wasn't a question.

"Love 'em. Well I really started to since Gabe got Firefly, I always thought they were beautiful but really started loving them after he got him."

"One of the best things in the world." Ross agreed. Brynna came out and greeted us before I could reply and Ross said he wanted to walk around while I filled out the application.

Ten minutes later, I handed Brynna the application. "You got a job when you were thirteen?" Brynna asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I liked animals and kids so it seemed like a cool job to do petting zoos." I replied.

"Then you started at Pet Smart when you were fifteen and worked there until last year when you resigned." I felt uncomfortable when she talked about my last job. "Why did you resign?"

"Personal reasons." That I won't tell you. Or anyone else who asks.

"Okay, let me just say this. My intuition tells me you're responsible, hard working and reliable. So I'm going to hire you right off the bat. Twelve dollars an hour sound good to you?"

My mouth dropped open. "Sounds amazing to me!" Twelve dollars an hour. Wow.

"Let me tell you about your duties. You know computers right?" Brynna asked.

I nodded and she went on. "Okay, I'd like you to keep our website updated, answer all the e-mails and such. You'll help me keep track of the horses we bring in, the reports we get, etc. I was thinking Monday, Wednesday and Thursday you work at the office and Tuesday and Friday you can work from home. Then the weekend is all yours."

"Wow, this job is amazing!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Winter coming up will be a little stressful with some of the herds we have to bring in but you'll get the hang of it soon enough." Brynna smiled. "I was thinking you could start next Monday."

"That'd be great, gives me time to settle in at Deerpath and get a routine going." I smiled. "And the dress code?"

"Blue shirts and khakis like me." Brynna answered. "We'll get you a name tag. Would you prefer Charlotte or Charlie on it?"

"Charlie if you could."

"Charlie it is then." Brynna stood up and I followed her lead. "Welcome to the team." We shook hands then she took me outside to introduce me to the few men here working.

I waved Ross over to my car with Brynna and he walked over. "Find anything you like?" Brynna teased Ross.

Ross smiled. "Nice Buckskin in pen 4."

"They always need a home." Brynna told him with a wink.

"Would have to talk to Wyatt about that."

"Oh I think we could convince him to take one more horse on." Brynna's eyes sparkled.

Ross just chuckled. "Done?" He asked me.

"Yep, got the job." I smiled.

"Congrats." Ross smiled.

"Now where are you two headed?" Brynna asked, curious.

"The mall so I can pick up a couple of things then I want to go over to Ford and see about switching my car in for a truck or something."

"Make sure to tell them you're a BLM employee, you get a thirty percent discount." Brynna said.

"Oh I love this job already!" I half joked but I was really serious. "It shouldn't be that much of a difference because my car is this years model and doesn't have many miles on it." When we came to Nevada by plane, we had brought my car too.

We talked to Brynna for a couple more minutes before heading to Crane Crossing. Ross showed me where the tack shop was and helped me pick out a nice pair of working boots and riding boots. I also picked out a couple of tops and jeans and a bag of horse treats. Then we walked to the register and rang up my purchases.

Then we went to a couple of stores in the mall where I bought BLM work clothes, shoes and just some everyday clothes. When we left the mall, Ross remarked about how I was a quick shopper.

"Well I actually don't like shopping that much so I try to get it done and over with." I told him as we got in the car and headed towards the Ford dealership.

"That's the first time I heard that from a girl." Ross chuckled.

"I know, I'm weird." I agreed.

We arrived at the Ford dealership and we looked at the cars together with Ross telling me what to go for. Forty five minutes later and two thousand dollars poorer we drove out of the Ford dealership with a 2010 Bronze Ford F250 that had nine thousand miles on it. Thanks to having my new car and being a BLM employee, I got a really good deal on the truck.

"This truck is amazing!" I commented to Ross as he play with the SYNC and the navigation.

Ross only nodded in response as we headed towards River Bend. I had decided that I was going to go ahead and stay at Deerpath like I should.

I pulled into River Bend where everyone was outside. We had been gone for the whole day so the cowboys and Wyatt were all home.

Dallas whistled when we got out of the truck. "I coulda swore when you left here you were driving a little Honda."

I laughed. "I traded it in for this monster."

"What'd you have to pay?" Pepper asked, inspecting it.

"Two thousand thanks to the Honda and the BLM discount." I winked at Brynna.

"You got the job!" Sam smiled and gave me a congratulatory hug.

"Yep, Brynna is officially my boss." I smiled.

Brynna just laughed. "I'm not that bossy really."

"Hey that's good with me." I joked.

As the boys inspected the truck with Ross, the women and I went to the bunkhouse. They watched me start packing my things for five minutes before Sam spoke up. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"I decided to stay at Deerpath." I told her.

"Oh Charlie, all by yourself?" Grace fretted.

"If I don't do it now, how will I do it after Gabe's two weeks are up? I won't be going in the master bedroom, I'll be making the guest room my home." I answered.

"Stay another night." Brynna suggested.

I shook my head. "You guys have been so wonderful to me since I've been here but I can't stay forever. I have to go there sometime."

"At least let someone come over after you and stay with you for awhile." Grace said.

"Sure. For awhile." I agreed. So I packed all my clothes and my computer and put them in my truck.

"I'll send someone over in awhile." Grace said with a worried look.

"I'll be fine Grace. I'm going to make sure the horses are okay and then probably clean for awhile." I told her honestly.

Grace only nodded and I left River Bend. When I got to the house I would blast my Ipod on my Ipod dock while I cleaned to make sure I had noise in the house. Gabe had called me and told me his was on his way but he wouldn't be here til tomorrow afternoon. I was so glad he was going to be here soon!

When I got to Deerpath, I checked on all the horses in the corral, fed them and threw them some more hay. Then grabbing my bag and computer, I headed into the house.

I turned on all the lights downstairs and the TV. I listened to the news while I separated mail and organized books, magazines and papers. I dusted the living room shelves, I set her half finished painting over the window gently, opened the drapes then moved on to the kitchen. I cleaned the few dishes there were, unloaded the dishwasher, cleaned off the counters and table.

I looked around and sighed. I didn't understand why someone would just come in and kill them, it obviously wasn't a robbery because as far as we knew, nothing was missing. The Sheriff still thought it had to do with Preston's old job and maybe that was it, but it seemed so wrong! Shooting Preston because of something that happened years ago was so stupid and shooting my grandmother along with him was even worse. I would find out who did this.

I turned around continued my cleaning, waiting for whoever Grace was sending over..

…...

Mystery POV

I had been watching the ranch ever since the murder and now I saw that lights were on in the house and there was a young girl there, living there.

Maybe it was _his _granddaughter. The daughter of one of _his _kids. My job was apparently not finished and I couldn't finish it tonight obviously because I didn't want cops swarming anywhere near where I was so it would have to wait for now.

I looked over to the left of the house when I saw a horse and rider approaching. It was a man, kind of muscular-probably a ranch hand, heading towards the house. Oh so a boyfriend too huh? This would be harder with him around.

I turned around and headed back to camp. I had plans to make.

…...

Ross Pov

I could literally kick Pepper's butt for making me volunteer to come over here with Charlie. She was going to start thinking something was up or that I was stalking her or something. Miss Grace had asked someone to go sit with Charlie for a few hours, maybe even stay the night, and Pepper had automatically volunteered me.

Not that I didn't like Charlie, 'cause I did. I just didn't want her to think I was too eager and she was only eighteen, she probably thought of me as an old guy(I was turning thirty in November), not someone who she'd like. She probably had a boyfriend anyways, I mean she was so pretty and sweet that she couldn't be single.

I shook all those thoughts out of my head as I steered Tank towards the corral holding the saddle horses and the one holding Firefly. I dismounted Tank and unsaddled him in the dark, I could do this in my sleep, and made sure not to drop the homemade Quesadillas and cheesecake Grace had sent over for Charlie and I.

After I made sure everyone was settled-Charlie had apparently already taken care of everyone and given them hay-I walked towards the house. I knocked on the door and it took her a couple of minutes to answer.

When she saw who it was, she smiled. "Hey Ross! Got volunteered again to come over?"

I felt slightly guilty when she said it that way. "Kind of."

She laughed. "I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble for you."

She wasn't and I told her so. "Oh but I must be ruining your personal life." She worried.

"Ain't got much of one." I shrugged.

She didn't answer but noticed what my hands held. "Grace sent over some of her cooking didn't she?"

I nodded. "Oh bless her, because unfortunately my grandmother nor Preston apparently shopped much for food and I have nothing here."

I smiled. "Guess I'm glad she loves to cook then."

Charlie smiled at me. "Yeah. Oh come on in! I'm sorry." She opened the door and stepped back to let me in. After I stepped in, she locked the doors. Smart girl. "I've been cleaning since I got here and have some laundry going. I'm so boring." She laughed.

"Not boring, responsible." I corrected her.

Charlie grinned at me. "I have some movies left from the last time Gabe and I spent time here, would you like to watch some?"

"Sure." It had been a long time since it had just been me, a girl, a movie and an empty house. And I mean a _long_ time. Probably since Sarah. I shook that thought away before it could appear again. No more thinking about it.

I watched her take the food and set it in the kitchen and she came back to turn a movie on. Charlie apparently was a fan of horror/scary movies. "I grew up mostly with guys. I had my Aunt Ruth, Gabe's mom, but other than that it was my dad and Gabe."

She chose _Darkness Falls_ , which I knew was about a crazy tooth fairy, who if you tried to look at her face she would kill you. Because she had been burned at the stake at her previous life because they thought she had murdered children but she hadn't, so now she got her revenge. It was pretty scary.(a/n; It is. Scares me every time.)

She chose to turn out the lights, a stupid choice, and we sat on the couch watching it. She screamed at some parts then looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry."

"S'okay." I told her with half smile. We were just getting to one of the most scariest parts when a big loud bang came from outside. She screamed and jumped onto me, throwing her arms around my neck. I couldn't move for a minute out of shock and temporary fear but then I grabbed her waist and gently pried her off. "I'm going to see what that was. Stay here." I said sternly. I could see the fear written on her face but I had to go see what had happened.

"Don't leave me alone in here!" She begged. I heard another bang from outside and she was freaking out even more. "Please Ross, please!" She was near hysterical now, near tears and she wouldn't let go of me.

"Charlie, I have to see what it was." I told her gently. She nodded slowly and put her arms around her knees. "Go in the bathroom. Lock yourself in there with your phone. And lock the doors behind me, don't open the door for nothing, you g—got th-that?" I started to stutter and cursed myself. I was getting nervous too. I pulled my pocketknife out of my pocket since I didn't have no other weapon and headed outside.

…...

Charlie POV

I locked the door behind Ross but went to the window instead of the bathroom. I had to make sure he was alright. I watched him walk out in the darkness and saw him the check the corral then walk into the barn, I also watched the clock on the table to time him, if he didn't come out in five minutes, I was so calling 911.

I watched the barn door, waiting for Ross to come out. It was almost painful. "Come on Ross." I mumbled.

I heard a bang and saw a male figure running for the mountains. It wasn't Ross and no one was following the man. I ignored Ross's warning and flung open the door and ran my heart out for the barn. "Ross!" I shouted. No response. I shoved the barn door open and saw Ross laying on the ground holding his side. "Ross! Are you okay?" I ran to him and slid on my knees beside him.

"Fi—fine. G-got h-hit iinn thee s-side." Ross was stuttering. I remembered him doing this a time or two before and it must be when he nervous or something. My mind recalled but I was more worried about his injury.

"Did you get stabbed?" I asked, panicking.

"Ma—maybe I ththink I justtt gott nickedd b-by my kknife."

"You need to get to the hospital!" I started to dial 911.

"Please don't call 911." He begged, calmer but more panicked now.(If that makes sense, he's calmed down but panicked at the thought of her calling 911)

"But you have to see a doctor!" I protested.

"Look, call the police and then if you want you can drive me in." Ross said.

"But you could be dying!"

Ross took his hand off. "I'll bandage it up while you talk to the police then we can go to the hospital."

"Fine." I helped him up and into the house. I made him sit on the couch while I cleaned his wound, which I admit wasn't very deep but he was still going to see a doctor, and questioned him about what happened. Then I called the police.

Fifteen minutes later, the place was lit up with police lights. It seems Sheriff Ballard had decided to bring in Reno police too. Oh goodness.

After reciting what Ross had told me about twenty times, Sheriff Ballard pulled me aside. "Charlie, you seem like you're holding something back, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Ross was nicked by a knife. I didn't want to say anything because he doesn't want to go to the hospital yet, he wants me to take him after we talk to you."

Sheriff Ballard took a deep breath. "How deep was it?"

"Not deep at all, I took care of it and it's not deep but I'm still making him see a doctor." I assured him.

He nodded. "Alright, go ahead and take him out of here. I'm gonna have Jake Ely come out in the morning and see if he can track anything. Can't do much in this darkness plus I don't think whoever came here is gonna come back again. Just in case I'm gonna leave two of my deputies here overnight. I want to make sure you're safe Charlie."

After I thanked Sheriff Ballard and he introduced me to the two deputies who would be staying, I got Ross in the truck. "We really don't have to go." Ross told me.

"We're going, Cowboy. You probably need stitches and they may give you some pain medication." I held my hand up before he could protest. "Don't even try to argue with that, I see you wince every time you have to move."

So there we were, Ross and I, our on way to the Darton Hospital. Such a interesting night.

…...

Three hours and twenty seven stitches later, we headed back to Deerpath Ranch, exhausted. When I passed River Bend, Ross looked at me. "You just passed River Bend."

"I know. You really don't want to go in there and have to disturb everyone do you? Have you saw the time?" I pointed to my radio clock. It read three minutes after two. "I'll give Grace a call in the morning and explain what happened."

Ross didn't try to protest, just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You're really a take charge kind of girl aren't you?"

"When I have to be." I smiled at him. "You can sleep in tomorrow and rest up. If you need anything, you can just let me know."

"I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Being around such a nice and pretty girl like you."

I blushed instantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you're one of the most prettiest girls I've met and you sure are nice, taking me to the hospital, making me stay at your house so I don't have to wake them up and letting me stay there tomorrow and saying you'll help me out." That must have been the most I had heard Ross talk since I've been in Nevada. And I had been here for about a week and a few days.

"I think your medication is kicking in." I brushed off his comments.

"Not yet. Charlie, thank you." Ross smiled.

"No, thank you Ross. I hate to think what would of happened tonight if you hadn't been over there." I tried not to think about it.

We were silent until we got to Deerpath. I waved at the deputies and drove as close as I could to the house so neither of us would have to walk far. I helped Ross to the house and sat him down in the kitchen. "Do you want me to heat up the food from earlier?" I asked him as I grabbed us two waters. I would have to go to the store in the morning and get food plus supplies.

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble." Ross said. So I warmed up the food and we ate then I showed Ross to one of the three guest bedrooms that held two twin beds. I turned the heat up at his request—it was a little chilly— told him which room I would be in and left the room, closing the door as I watched him drift off to sleep.

I went back downstairs, made sure all the doors were locked, turned the TV off and turned off all the lights except for the little light in the hallway. I made my way upstairs and went into the bedroom that would be mine and flopped down on the bed, I slid my jeans off of me and took my shoes and socks off, then my bra.

Not even caring that I probably needed a shower and should change into my Pjs, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

…...

Tuesday, October 4th, 2011

Which felt like nothing when my alarm, already set, went off at seven am. "Ugh, stop beeping." I said as I grabbed my phone and turned the alarm off. I saw a missed call from Brynna and decided to call her back.

"Hello?" Brynna answered.

"Hi, it's Charlie."

"Charlie! Oh, is Ross over there?"

"Yes, he is." I told her.

"Oh thank God! We woke up this morning and Wyatt said Tank was not here and Dallas said Ross never returned last night. Then we get a call from Heck Ballard telling us what happened last night and that Ross had been stabbed." Brynna sounded near tears.

"Oh no! Brynna he's fine! He just got nicked but I made him go to the hospital and see a doctor. He got fifteen stitches and some pain meds and an order to rest til Wednesday. When we got back from the hospital it was after two am so I just told him to stay here so we wouldn't disturb anyone at your place and I was going to call you this morning to tell you. I should of known you guys would be up way early." I rushed out to her.

"Well it sounds like you had an exciting night at the ranch." Brynna laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you could say that. Ross had it more exciting." I told her more, things that Sheriff Ballard probably hadn't. Like the fear and seeing Ross on the ground. "He is such a stubborn cowboy! He protested about the hospital until after he got stitched and got some medicine in him then he was pretty happy but I think that was the meds."

Brynna and I talked for a little while longer with her and Wyatt telling me to make that cowboy rest, ignore his protests and that they would be over after Wyatt got back from the range to pick up Ross and Tank.

I got up and showered then dressed in light blue jeans, a long sleeved black t-shirt and my new work boots. I left my hair down, wet, and applied a little make up to myself. Then I went downstairs and after seeing Ross was still asleep, I wrote him a note saying I was going to the store and I'd be back soon. I found some cereal and milk that was still good so I set the cereal box on the table with a empty bowl and a spoon then left the house.

I put out some hay for the horses, assuring them I'd feed them when I got back and got in my truck.

The Darton grocery store wasn't hard to find and I went in, got the basics, then splurged a little on junk food and got a case of water, some Gatorade, and my bath supplies.

As I checked out, I wondered if Ross was awake yet, if Gabe was close to Darton yet, if my Dad would call today. Then the cashier said my total and I slid my debit card. Then after putting my groceries in the cart, I thanked the cashier and walked out of the store and put my bags in the backseat of the truck. I couldn't wait to get back to Deerpath. But I did end up making a stop at River Bend after Grace called me to say stop by and grab a pair of Ross's clothes so he wouldn't have to wear his dirty ones.

When I got there all was quiet and I took the groceries in the house and put them all away, then took Ross's clothes up to him. He was out of the bed and I heard the shower running so I sat his clothes on the bed and left quickly. Downstairs, I made some pancakes, bacon and eggs, set the table and poured two cups of coffee. Okay, so it was a little much for the cowboy and I, so what?

I heard the stairs creaking and turned to see Ross, showered and looking a little better since last night. "Morning Cowboy."

I sat down at the table and motioned for him to do the same as he stood at the doorway. "What's all this?"

"I went to the store and actually got food." I stage whispered.

He chuckled and sat down. "I mean the cooking part."

"Oh, I can cook ya know. So I thought I'd get you used to pampered life then send you back to the hard life of a working ranch hand."

He just shook his head. "You shouldn't have."

"But aren't you glad I did?"

"Maybe."

"I knew it." I smiled as he drank his coffee without any kind of cream or sugar. "You drink it straight?"

He nodded. "Don't like all that sugar and cream."

"Ugh, I can't drink it without lots of sugar and cream." I shuddered.

Ross laughed and we started talking about the horses, his job and stuff. Correction, I did the talking, Ross just listened. I guess he was out of his talkative mood.

When I went to take the dishes away, Ross stopped me. "I'll do 'em."

"You don't have-" Ross stopped me.

"I want to."

"Okay."

"Go tend to the stock." Ross suggested. I nodded and left the house. I fed the horses, filled up their water troughs, then gave them all treats.

"No more for you greedy!" I said to Firefly as he reached for a the treat I was holding out for Tank. Firefly's ears pricked forward and I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

I turned around fast and saw Sheriff Ballard with Jake. "Morning Charlie." They both greeted me.

"Morning Sheriff, Jake." I nodded at them.

"Call me Heck, please." Sheriff Ballard told me.

"Okay."

"I just got Jake out here because I want him to take a look at the footprints, maybe track 'em."

"Oh." I nodded. I saw the horse trailer and I saw Jake's horse, Witch, tied up and a grulla colored horse tied up far away from her.

"Is Ross still here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, he's in the house." I figured I'd keep it from Jake that he was doing the dishes. Had to keep Ross's cowboy reputation clean.

I giggled at the thought and Jake looked at me weirdly. "It's nothing; lack of sleep."

Jake nodded and Heck smiled. "Well I think we're gonna head out of here. You be careful today and we'll update you if we find anything."

"Thanks Heck, Jake."

"No problem." They both said and went to mount their horses. I watched ride towards the barn then start following the tracks, I watched til they were out of sight then headed back to the house. I was planning out riding out to check on the mustangs and should probably tell Ross.

When I went inside and told Ross my plans, he told me he was coming with me. "You have to rest, Ross."

"I'll be fine. I'll ride Tank, he won't do anything." Ross paused. "It'll be an easy ride."

I thought about it for a minute and sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

I saddled up Calico and he saddled up Tank, then we were on our way.

All the mustangs were fine and we sped up the pace on the way back to the barn. "Wanna run?" Ross shouted over to me as we loped.

"I thought this was supposed to be a _easy _ride?"

Ross grinned. "Running is easy."

I debated for a minute. "I'm afraid." I admitted.

"Don't be, just go with the flow!" And with that he nudged Tank into a run and Calico followed happily. I grabbed some of her mane and smiled as I felt the wind running through my hair and the easy gait of Calico. I loved riding, it was amazing. Something about riding a horse was just so _peaceful_.

We pulled the horses up when we reached the barn and I noticed Ross rubbed his side a bit. "Hurting Cowboy?"

"A little bit, didn't take my medicine this morning." Ross admitted.

"Ross!" I scolded him.

"Thought I'd be fine."

We unsaddled the horses and had just put them back in the corral when we saw Heck and Jake come running on their horses.

"What's up?" I asked as they came to a stop beside us.

"We found a camp a few miles north of here." Jake said. "On Deerpath land."

"Someone's been living there for a few weeks now, maybe a month." Heck told me.

"Was anyone there?" Ross asked, glancing over at me.

"No, just the campsite." Jake answered. I felt sweat breakout on my forehead, there had been someone living on the ranch for weeks, probably watching my grandmother and Preston, planning it out then finally murdering them. And they were still around.

I felt weak for a moment then everything went black.

…...

"Charlie? Charlie, can you hear me?" I heard a voice but I couldn't answer. Not yet. I was still processing everything.

Finally I opened my eyes and saw Heck, Jake and Ross kneeling next to me. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Ross answered.

"Oh."

"Have you ever fainted before?"

"Once."

Heck nodded. "You alright now?"

I nodded and sat up. "Sorry, the news was just a bit...disturbing."

"Was to me too, Charlie. Knowing someone has been out here. Makes me sick." Heck shook his head.

"What happens now?" I quietly asked.

"Well some of the boys and I will go back out, see if we can find a person, if we do we'll bring them in and question them. Your grandmother or Preston never said anything about a camper living on their land so they didn't know they were there." Heck told me.

I nodded. "I'm going to go inside if you don't mind."

"Let me help you." Ross helped me up. "Thank you Jake, Sheriff."

I didn't listen to them respond only followed Ross to the house. He lead me to the couch and sat me down when we got inside then sat down with me. "Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head then started crying. This was too much. Too much to handle.

…...

Ross POV

I put my arms around Charlie as she cried. I knew it was beginning to get darker and darker, this murder and it was bound to take a toll on a girl her age. I felt rage inside me towards this person if they were the killer, they had obviously planned this whole thing out and possibly had been trying to get rid of Charlie last night. I was now thankful to Pepper for volunteering me, I was thankful I had come instead of Grace or Sam, because the outcome might not have been so good then if they had been here last night.

I saw Charlie had stopped crying—but now she was asleep on my shoulder. I remembered she probably hadn't gotten much sleep. I had slept in later than she had, she had gotten up and went to the store and came back to cook breakfast, fed the horses.

I didn't move and wake her up, just watched her chest rise up and down with every breath she took. I vaguely remembered me telling her last night she was one of the prettiest girls I had ever met, even thought it made me feel like blushing I smiled. It was true, even now with her makeup smudged and running, she was one of the most beautiful girls I had seen.

I realized with what I knew about her, I was starting to like her. She loved horses which was a major plus, didn't mind living on a ranch(yet), she cared for people, was incredibly nice, could cook, was a natural rider and she loved riding. She was for the most part, able to handle hard things like deaths, she wasn't afraid to come after me last night, was a little pushy but for the better, obviously. Of course I wanted to get to know her more.

But how? Could I really just ask her on a date? I knew I would stutter if I tried and I didn't want to stutter around her. I knew I had last night and she hadn't said or did anything that would make me think she noticed. Plus she was only eighteen and I was turning thirty in November so we were about twelve years apart in age. Would she even say yes to me?

I hadn't realized she was awake until I felt her hands on my chest, pushing herself up. "Oh wow, did I fall asleep on you? I'm really sorry!"

"S'okay." I told her. "You must be tired."

"Just a little." She admitted. Then she wiped her face. "Aw man, my makeup is all smeared isn't it?"

I nodded. "I better go wash it off." She got up but before she left the room she turned around and looked at me. "Thanks Ross." I just smiled in response.

…...

Charlie POV

For the rest of the day we didn't talk about what Jake and Heck had found, we just worked in companionable silence. Ross helped me make the beds, helped me rearrange furniture and then Gabe showed up. Ross helped us bring my stuff in and helped Gabe take the twin beds out of my room and put in my queen size bed.

While the guys were doing that I looked in the empty basement. It was finished with pretty blue carpet and a light yellow on the walls(my grandmother was never good at choosing colors), on the one side it held boxes with Christmas ornaments, decorations, art supplies and such and on the other side it was an office. Unused.

I remember Preston saying something about them putting in an office for him but he must of never used it. I think I could put it to use. I brought my laptop, my printer and an extra house phone, I would put on my grandmother's line since cell service was sometimes iffy, down to the office and started setting it up.

"Charlie?" I heard Gabe yell out for me then his footsteps on the steps, along with Ross's.

"Over here in the office."

Gabe and Ross found me sitting in the desk chair. "Preston's office." Gabe stated.

"He never used it." I said. "Grandma always said he probably never would."

"I was going to make us some sandwiches, I was wondering if you wanted one." Gabe changed the subject.

"Sure, that'd be great." As he went to do that, Ross pulled up a odd chair that was sitting in the corner, next to mine.

I booted up my laptop and Ross watched me as I answered a few e-mails and checked my facebook. We sat there until Gabe came back and then we went upstairs. After awhile Gabe found a deck of cards and we all played gin rummy and before we knew it, we heard a knock at the door.

It was Heck and Jake with Brynna and Wyatt behind them. "Got some bad news, Charlie."

I let them in and gave them coffee as Heck explained when he, Jake and a few deputies went back to the campsite, everything was gone, only the fire pit left.

"Must of known we were there, spooked and left." Heck shook his head.

"Does this mean he's gone for good?"

"Not necessarily. If he feels there's unfinished business, he'll come back."

I didn't notice the glare Ross sent Heck. "Would I be unfinished business?"

"Oh, well. I don't think so, but I still have no clue for the motive for the murder..so I guess what I'm saying is be careful and don't do anything stupid. Don't go up in mountains, don't make yourself an easy target or prey. Always keep your doors locked and if you see anything suspicious, don't hesitate to call. Doesn't matter what time it is, just call." Heck paused. "I'd rather run out here at three am for a false call then have to do another homicide case."

I nodded. Heck left, taking Jake with him and then it was time for Ross to leave. "Thanks Charlie for last night and today." Ross said as we stood on the porch. Wyatt and Brynna were loading Tank into the trailer to go back home. After a minute of hesitation, Ross hugged me.

I was shocked for a moment but then hugged him back. "Thank you, Ross. For everything that you did the past couple of days."

Ross nodded and turned to leave. As he hit the last step, he turned around. "You know how I said you were the prettiest girl I had ever met?"

I nodded slowly. "I wasn't lying and my meds hadn't kicked it yet. I meant it Charlie." And with that, Ross left, leaving me standing on the porch with a growing smile.

…...

Author's note: Hi readers! I was going to wait for a review(I haven't gotten any yet!) but seeing how many hits it was getting and it got added on a story alert so I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter because I really like the story and want it to continue. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you'll keep reading because I'd really like that. I'd also like to hear from someone in a review but just seeing how many hits this story is getting is enough encouragement!

Thanks everyone! Chapter 3 should be posted soon.

If you want, tell me what you think of Ross and Charlie's budding friendship/relationship! Like it? Hate it? Too fast?

Thanks Again!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

P.S: I stayed up til 5 am writing this chapter. So I really hope you like it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Saving You

Chapter Three "Trudy's Will."

Friday, October 7th, 2011. After Two pm. Charlie POV

"Gabe! Dad and Ruth are ready to Skype!" I yelled for my older cousin. Today was the day we were reading my grandma's will, I was nervous because I wondered who she had left the ranch to. What if she had some friend or long lost relative that she had given the ranch to? I would lose it all and I had just started.

Even though I had just had the ranch for a couple of days, I couldn't bear to lose it. I loved it. I loved waking up to the sun and the mountains, I loved watching the horses in the early morning and I loved having my own place. Of course I had responsibilities like taking care of the mustangs and the saddle horses and after Gabe left it would just be me. But I didn't mind them..

Gabe came running down the steps and handed me my burger and fries he had made for us for lunch.

"Hi Charlie!" My dad greeted me as the Skype screen popped up.

"Hey Dad!" I smiled. "Hi Aunt Ruth!"

We got done with the greetings and then got down to business. "Okay, Trudy didn't have much beside the ranch. A few things like her remaining artwork goes to her buyer of course and such. And now onto the ranch...oh here's a letter from her." One apparently said with Preston and then Without Preston. Must be if Preston was alive or dead.

Dad started reading the letter that said Without Preston: "Dear loved ones, if you're reading this then I must be gone. I'm very sorry for the pain I must of caused you and I only want to say don't cry for me and don't be sad. Be happy, celebrate my life." He paused. "Now to the important things, Ruth, Jared, my two lovely children, I know you said you never wanted any part of the ranch and I can accept that just fine. What I left you is in a bank account at the Denver bank, go to Mrs. Wilder and she'll tell you everything and sort it for you. I hope you're happy with the money, it is a great deal of money."

My dad looked at the amount and his eyes bulged. "She left Ruth and I each half a million dollars!"

Gabe and I gasped then looked at each other. Half a million dollars each, which made a million dollars. Our grandma had been rich! After we got over the shock, my dad continued on. "Gabe, Charlie. I love you both dearly and I love that I've gotten to spend more time with you recently. My ranch is at least six hundred acres and of course I have the ranch house, the barn, the pastures. Well I leave it to you both. Three hundred acres each. Gabe I knew you were never fond of my Lavender Victorian house but oh my Charlie, you used to love it, so Charlie the house is yours. The rest you may choose to share, you may pick your land. I also left you a little bit of money in a bank account but in Darton, just go talk to the bank and they'll help you. All I ask is you make room for the mustangs. Keep them please."

My dad took a breath then continued on. "Charlie, I know that won't be a problem for you because I see you like them and see your personality is the same, wild, independent and free. Gabe, I know you'll keep them because of your loving horse, Firefly. You wouldn't be able to turn a mustang away." Dad smiled. "There it all is my dear children and grandchildren. I hope you're happy with this and somehow I know you are. Charlie, Gabe take good care of those horses and my, well yours now, ranch. I trust you. Love, Trudy."

I looked at Gabe and he wiped tears away from my eyes. "It's all okay now, Charlie." Gabe said and I nodded.

"Alright...well I think we should all take time to process this and just accept all of this. Let's say you guys give us a call later?" Aunt Ruth said.

Gabe and I nodded then ended the Skype. Then I let out the biggest scream ever. "Gabe! We get to keep the ranch! It's OURS!" We were jumping up and down and yelling.

"We have to celebrate. Let's go out tomorrow night or have a party!" Gabe was grinning ear to ear.

"Gabe, I don't think right now is the time to have a party here.." I motioned to the house.

"Let's have a bonfire then!" Gabe said.

"Fine." I agreed.

"We can invite the Foresters, the Kenworthys, the Elys, Dallas, Pepper and Ross. Darrell, Ryan Slocum, might have to invite Rachel and Linc too...I hate the thought of that but we have to be-"

"Neighborly." I finished for Gabe.

"That's right...Man, I don't want to go back to college now, maybe I can transfer.."Gabe was thinking.

"Gabe! You don't have to transfer. Finish college, the land will be here when you're finished, I'll make sure everything is fine. We can pick out what land we want, soon. Divide it."

"I guess you're right..plus I don't think Reno has my major..."Gabe sighed. "I'm nineteen and already have a ranch. Just need a house...and I don't think we really need to divide. I mean I just want Firefly for now and maybe I'll take on a few mustangs." Gabe smiled.

We talked about house plans, adding more fencing, some run ins and maybe changing the ranch name until the house phone rang. Seeing it was from the Foresters, I answered with "Thank you for calling Deerpath Ranch, new half owner, Charlie speaking."

"What?!" I heard Sam shriek.

"Hi Sam.." I laughed.

"You're co-owner of the ranch, does Gabe own the other half?"

"Yep. Grandma left the ranch to us two and her house to me." I was smiling.

"That's fantastic, Charlie!" Sam laughed with me. "How does it feel to be a ranch owner?"

"Um, I don't know yet, I've only been a real one for about.." I checked the time. "Forty five minutes..."

"This is great! And since we need to celebrate, I was thinking maybe you would want to go shopping with Jen and I? We both have dates tonight and could use some new clothes..."

"That'd be great! Gabe was thinking that we'd have a bonfire too, soon."

"That's an awesome idea! Just tell me when." Sam paused. "Would fifteen minutes be to soon to pick you up?"

"No that's fine." I said and we hung up. "I'm gonna go shopping with Sam and Jen, is that okay?"

Gabe smiled. "It's fine as long as you don't ask me to go.."

"I won't." I grinned.

"And I'll take care of the horses, so don't worry about rushing back okay?"

"Thanks Gabe!" I hugged him tightly. 

"No problem, after I'm gone you'll be here all by yourself being a co-owner of a ranch..." Gabe smiled.

"Oh we're not gonna stop talking like this for awhile are we?" I laughed.

"Nope." We both said in unison.

I heard a horn outside and knew it was Sam and Jen. I threw on my boots and waved goodbye to Gabe on my way out the door.

We shopped for an hour or two then stopped for sodas. "So Ross wanted me to give you something..." Sam pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me.

I slowly opened the note and saw writing.

_Charlie, I know this seems childish to ask in a letter but you may have noticed I stutter a bit when I'm nervous so I wrote you this to ask would you like to go out to dinner tonight at seven? I know you're shopping with Sam and Jen so I gave this to Sam to give to you. _

_ Hope you say yes. -Ross_

I laughed and looked at Sam and Jen. "Ross asked me out!"

Sam and Jen smiled. "Well are you going to go?" Jen asked.

"I...I think so." I blushed, remembering his words before he left. When he said that I was the prettiest girl he had ever met.

"You have some shopping to do then." Sam grinned. They took me to Victoria's Secrets of all places and I got a a half sleeve pink&yellow plaid button up shirt and a pair of light blue bootcut jeans with rips in the knees, thigh areas and top of the jeans. Plus I got a new pair of Colin Stuart(TM) boots in beige and a pair of Chuck Taylor's All Stars in baby blue.

Sam and Jen winked at me as we walked by the lingerie. "Gonna get some Charlie?" Sam teased.

Just to spite her I walked over to the lingerie and looked at some bras. I grabbed one and turned to Sam. "Which one do you like Ross would like the most?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Jen giggled and pointed. I turned around with the lacy bra in my hands only to see Pepper, Ross and Jake standing there.

I blushed so red I think I invented a new color. "Oh..Ross...hi...um..yeah."I turned around, put the bra back and walked away.

Jen and Sam followed. "I told him your answer. He said he'll pick you up at Seven." Sam let out a giggle.

I mock glared at Jen and Sam but then giggled. "That was _so embarrassing_! How can I face him tonight?"

"Ask him what he thought?" Jen giggled.

"Not helping." I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something else but I saw some Pj's that caught my eyes.

I ended up spending over a hundred dollars in there and I had also bought Jen and Sam a few things. When I saw the total, I sighed. "Thank goodness I'm getting a job with the BLM." I commented to Sam and Jen. "A pair of jeans, a shirt, two pairs of shoes, spray and body lotion, a shirt for you Sam and body spray, Jen, two shirts. Whoa, I spent a lot but we still saved a lot can you believe that?"

"You shouldn't of bought us stuff." Jen and Sam said together.

"No I should of and did!" I told them. "Plus your stuff was on sale, most of mine wasn't."

We went home and they dropped me off, making me promise that I would text them with details or be on AIM later to IM them. I promised them both and said I wanted details about their dates too.

Gabe came out and opened the door for me to walk in. "Victoria's Secret bags? Uh oh." Gabe said as I carried the bags in. "Does someone got a hot date?"

"Gabeee." I laughed. "Can't a girl just shop at that store without having a date?"

"Maybe...if I didn't know you weren't going out with Ross tonight..." Gabe grinned.

"How did you find out?!" I glared at him.

"I have my ways..." Gabe shrugged. I rolled my eyes and noticed it was about six.

"I better get in the shower..." I took a shower then blow dried my hair. I put on the jeans and my new shirt buttoning it up and I liked the way it looked. I decided to wear the blue Chuck Taylor's instead of the boots and left my hair down instead of putting it up.

I heard Gabe talking downstairs to someone and then he yelled for me. "Charlie, Ross is here!"

I took a deep breath and left my room, heading down the stairs. I saw Ross standing there in a button down blue and black plaid shirt, jeans, his cowboy hat and boots. I smiled, I loved that he was so country. Ross and Gabe were talking about the horses, from what I could hear.

Ross looked over at me as I hit the last step. His eyes roamed over me and he smiled at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself cowboy." I came up beside him and looked at Gabe.

"Don't forget to check on the horses while I'm gone and give the old guys a treat for me." I told him.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "I know Charlie. Go have fun on your date." He paused then narrowed his eyes. "But not too much fun." He wagged his finger at me.

I laughed and started pulling Ross out the door. "Yes Daddy!" I called as we walked out the door.

Ross opened the door to his truck for me and I got in. He shut it and came around to the drivers side and got in. "So where are we going?" I asked as we started down the drive.

"A little place just a bit out of Darton that I like to go to. They've got some really good food and usually have some good music." Ross looked over as if to see that this was okay.

"Hey, I'm up for whatever tonight. I haven't been out in a really long time, not even to the movies." I sighed dramatically. "Oh crap, I'm a loser."

Ross laughed. "You're not a loser, I'm sure you've been busy."

I smiled at him. "I guess." I played with his radio a little bit and found a country station that was playing some Jason Aldean, one of my favorite singers. "You don't mind do you?"

Ross shook his head. The ride was comfortably quiet and soon enough Ross pulled into a little bar/diner parking lot. He came around and opened my door for me, helping me out of the truck. He kept his hand between my shoulder blades and held the door open to the bar.

When we walked in a band was playing country music and people were eating, drinking and some were dancing. It was a nice small place and I saw the bartender wave at Ross. He really must come here a lot.

Ross sat us down at a table in a corner by ourselves and by a window. A older woman came over and got our orders for drinks, I got a sweet tea and Ross got a coke.

She brought our drinks and Ross ordered a small steak with fries and broccoli. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger with some fries, then we handed her our menus.

After she left, I looked at Ross. "So how are your stitches?"

Ross shrugged. "Okay I suppose. Haven't thought much about 'em."

I smiled. "Such a stubborn cowboy."

Ross smiled back then he looked over at the people dancing. "Want to?" He nodded towards the dancers.

I bit my lip. "Sure." Ross grabbed my hand and led me over to the dance floor. He put his one arm around my waist and grabbed my hand with his other and pulled me close to him.

The band was playing "Cowboys and Angels" by Dustin Lynch. I looked up and met Ross's grey eyes and I couldn't look away, we just stared at each other for a moment then I looked away blushing.

I felt Ross's arm tighten around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder and just danced with him. It was nice. We danced for a couple more songs and then our food came.

The food was absolutely delicious and Ross and I got to talk more. He was actually talking, I couldn't believe it. I learned that his hometown was Battlecreek, Wyoming and he had a mother and a father, still alive, one brother. He rarely visited but he said his parents understood, but I was willing to bet it hurt his parents.

When we were finished he paid the tab and left a nice tip for the waitress. I looked at my phone and it was about nine thirty. Ross and I got in the truck to head back to Deerpath.

"You know, Gabe and I were talking about changing the ranches name." I said looking out the window as we drove.

"Yeah?" Ross asked, interested.

"Yeah, but we're not sure if people would like that or not." I looked over at him.

"Well I think that they would understand if you wanted to change the name. I mean it is _your _ranch now and you can start your own thing." Ross answered. "What names were you thinking of?"

"Well the one that is kind of stuck in my head is Last Hope Ranch. I mean we have wild horses and there was usually no hope for them,this was there last resort so it would be fitting, I think anyways. Gabe likes it too." I kept looking at him for his reaction.

"I think that'd be a nice name." Ross half smiled at me and I could tell he was being honest with me.

"Thank you." I murmured softly.

"You're gonna need help after Gabe is gone, I could help you if you'd like. When I have time off from Riverbend and I'm sure Wyatt could spare me a few hours or so for a couple of days." Ross offered.

"I'd like that and it'd be nice to have some company too." I accepted.

Before we knew it Ross was pulling into Deerpath, he stopped by the house and we got out. He stopped me before I could open the gate to the house. "I know Gabe probably already did, but do you wanna go check on the horses? I could walk with you."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was making excuses to keep me with him longer. "Sure."

Ross grabbed a flashlight out of his truck and we headed towards the corral to check on the horses. Judge, Calico, Ginger and Firefly were all grazing contentedly with each other, we walked over to where some of the mustangs were to check on them. The ones I could see were just grazing but some of them looked up snorting when Ross's flashlight hit them.

"Looks like everyone's happy for the night." I said to him as we walked back towards the house. I saw Ross nod and then he stopped me.

We were standing right outside the barn. "What's up?" I asked as we stood there. Ross slipped his hat off and just looked at the ground then he looked up at me. His grey eyes looked torn and I swore I saw pain in them before he turned away.

"Charlie, I-" Ross broke off and shook his head then placed his hat back on his head.

"What Ross?" I put my hand on his arm. My heart beat faster, was he about to kiss me?

"N—nothing. Let's just get you back into the house before Gabe comes out." Ross turned and started walking towards the house. Disappointed, I followed.

Ross wished me a good night and told me he had fun tonight before giving me a hug and then I went inside. I shut the door with a sigh, no kiss.

I watched from the window of the living room as he drove off. I knew Ross was shy but I felt that there was something more to it than just shyness. I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned towards Gabe.

"So how'd the date go?" Gabe asked and I walked out to the kitchen.

"Good, we went to this little bar/ restaurant and the food was delicious. Plus they had a really good band playing." I answered, grabbing a Gatorade out of the fridge and opening it.

"Did he ask you out again?" Gabe inquired as I drank my Gatorade.

"You know, for a guy you ask for a lot of details." I said as I started towards the stairs. I wanted to get out of these jeans and into my Pjs. Gabe followed me up the stairs and into my bedroom, rolling my eyes I went into the bathroom to change. "And for your information, no he didn't say anything about a second date."

I felt disappointed at that and at the fact he seemed like he was going to kiss me or say something but stopped. I changed into my blue and green flannel pants and my gray camisole then brushed my teeth and hair before coming out of the bathroom.

Gabe was sitting on my bed just waiting. "I'd like to go to bed now if you don't mind." I told him with my arms folded with a smile.

"Alright..I see, you're just kicking me out." He acted hurt.

I giggled a bit. "Well seeing as how we both have to be up in the morning and stuff I think we should both go to bed."

Gabe stood up. "So, do you really want to change the ranches name like we discussed? I'm all for it if you are."

I nodded. "It's our ranch now and we're gonna start our own thing. So I think it should have a new name."

"Well I talked to Brynna today about how to do that and she told me where to go. We could do that tomorrow and then maybe we could have a bonfire sometime to celebrate." Gabe suggested.

I nodded. "I like that." Gabe left the room and I got under the covers, thinking about Ross's and my date until I fell asleep with a smile.

…...

Ross POV

_Damn_, I cursed myself as I drove back to Riverbend. I wanted to kiss Charlie but stopped myself. Why? I have no damn clue.

I could see the disappointment in her face as we said our goodbyes. I still was hurting over Sarah, I couldn't help it and now it was going to affect any kind of start of a relationship with Charlie.

I couldn't help but compare the two.

She was nothing like Sarah. Charlie was outgoing and friendly, she obviously loved the country life, not city life. She could appreciate just seeing the horses out there and feeling content, she could appreciate a simple place like the place we went tonight unlike Sarah. She was up for whatever I wanted, she loved to ride you could tell by her face when she was on a horse. Sarah liked city life, liked the fancy restaurants and wine, she never really wanted to ever do anything I wanted to do, like ride or just have a simple dinner. It was always about Sarah.

And in the looks department they definitely didn't look alike. Sarah had long raven black hair to the middle of her back, while Charlie had blonde hair with all her colors in it. Sarah had cat green eyes, while Charlie had brown/blue eyes, Charlie was on the shorter side while Sarah was as almost as tall as me.

I pulled into Riverbend and parked by the bunkhouse. I saw the lights were still on and I knew Pepper was going to hound me about my date. I sighed and opened the door to the bunkhouse.

Dallas and Pepper were playing a game of poker. Dallas looked up with a smile when I walked in. "You look like you had fun." Dallas commented.

Pepper just grinned. "So let's hear it all lover boy."

I groaned and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I sat down at the table with them and Pepper just stared at me. "So?"

"We went to Mac's and had dinner then I took her home, we checked the horses and she went inside." I said, half exasperated.

"Did you kiss her?" Pepper wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I just took a swig of my beer and rolled my eyes. Now they were both staring at me.

"What?" I asked, avoiding their stares.

"Well?" Dallas prompted. Great, now Dallas was gonna be on me.

"No I didn't!" I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Why not?" Pepper put his cards down and they started a new game.

"I don't know." I sighed and took another drink of my beer.

"Did you at least ask her for another date?" Dallas dealt out the cards and took a drink of his own drink.

I frowned. "No."

"Didn't you enjoy your night with her?" Pepper inquired.

"Yes I did."

"Then why didn't you ask her for another date?" Pepper asked, irritated.

"I don't know. I'm probably gonna stop by tomorrow to see her, so maybe I'll ask her then."

They both seemed content with my answer and I just watched and drank as they played cards.

After they were both asleep, I sat there in my bed thinking about our date. Charlie had looked beautiful in her jeans and shirt, I had noticed she had put on no makeup which I liked a lot better than her with makeup. She had all the natural beauty, she didn't need makeup.

I fell asleep with my thoughts on Charlie.

…...

Charlie POV 7am Saturday October 8th

I got out of the shower and put on a long sleeved shirt, jeans and my boots. Gabe was probably still sleeping so I headed outside to feed the horses.

All four of them were waiting at the fence expectantly when I walked out. I patted each of them as I walked by their pasture to the barn. "It's coming guys."

I made their feed and carried their buckets to the fence, hooking them up so they could eat. I grabbed some hay of the barn and threw some out to them.

Next I checked on the mustangs that I could see. I would ride out in a little bit to check on them to make sure everyone was okay and I still needed to talk to Brynna about bringing out those mustangs she was supposed to but stopped after Grandma's death.

I went back up to the house and heard the shower running upstairs. Good, Gabe was up. I pulled out some breakfast items and started on some breakfast for us.

I was just putting the food on the table when I heard a knock at the door and Gabe came running down the steps. "I got it!" Gabe yelled out to me.

I heard him talking to someone then footsteps. I turned to see Ross standing there with Pepper. I smiled at them both. "Good morning guys, what brings you out here?"

"Oh just thought you might want to get some work done, I noticed there was a little bit of problem with some fencing down towards the river. So I told Wyatt we were going to patch it up today since we're not really doing anything." Pepper told me.

"Oh well thank you. I mean that's really nice of you to come out on your personal time and help me." I smiled again then gestured towards breakfast. "Would you like some? I'm sure I made enough for all four of us."

They accepted. Ross held out my chair for me and I told him thank you. We all filled up our plates and discussed what needed to be done today.

"Well I need to get over to the Federal Ranch and Farm Agency(I don't know if this even exists...lol so I just made it up) to talk about changing the ranch's name, then I'm gonna stop by Phil's to pick up some feed since we're running out." I told them.

"I could stay behind and help with the fence." Gabe offered. Pepper and Ross agreed with that.

"Also, I might stop over at Riverbend and talk to Brynna if she's home about mustangs she was supposed to bring over awhile ago." I took a sip of my coffee.

"She is, she took the day off cause Cody had a fever last night." Pepper commented as he ate his pancakes.

"Is he okay?" I asked, worried. Pepper nodded.

"He's fine, it's not a big one and he still was feeling well enough to to get into everything." Pepper chuckled.

I smiled and finished my breakfast then got up to clear up the dirty dishes. Gabe grabbed them from me. "Go on and leave, I'll grab the dishes before we head out to do fence."

"Thanks!" I hugged Gabe and said goodbye to Ross and Pepper. On the way out the door, I grabbed the paperwork I would need to change the ranch's name.

…...

Ross POV

I watched as Charlie left the ranch from the porch. Gabe was finishing up the last of the dishes and Pepper was using the restroom before we started.

Charlie had looked pretty this morning with her wet hair all curly and wavy. And I loved the way she looked in her jeans and boots, she was definitely becoming a ranch girl.

I smiled as I thought about her. God I hoped she said yes to a second date, I definitely wanted one and it would give me the chance to talk more about her life before coming to Nevada.

Pepper and Gabe walked out, ending my thoughts about Charlie and we got to work.

…...

Charlie POV

I pulled my truck into Riverbend Ranch and parked by the other cars. I saw Brynna, Sam, Wyatt and Dallas standing by the corral watching Jake work a horse inside.

I got out and they waved me over. I walked over to them and Sam hugged me quickly. "How did last night go?" Sam asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her. "It was good. How did yours go?" I smirked back at her.

Sam blushed but answered me. "It was good too. Anyways, what'd you come here for?"

"Oh gee thanks Sam! Are you saying you don't want me here?" I acted hurt. Her face turned horrified.

"No I just meant-" Sam started but I cut her off.

"Kidding, Sam. Just wanted to talk to Brynna." I giggled and Brynna turned to us.

"Well what brings you over to talk to me?" Brynna asked with a smile.

"You know those mustangs you were supposed to send over but didn't due to Grandma's, death, well I was wondering if you could send them over. I'm willing to take on more horses."

"I could arrange that if you're absolutely sure you can handle more horses. And I'm sure we'll have some more this winter to bring you." Brynna said.

"I'm up for it. I might look into hiring someone or finding volunteers for the ranch." I paused. "Which by the way, you all are the first to know, Gabe and I changed the name."

I could see the shock on their faces, even Jake stopped the horse he was working to face me. "What are you calling the ranch now?" Jake asked, as he patted the horses neck.

"We decided, thanks to the mustangs, to call the ranch Last Hope Ranch. I mean we figured it would be appropriate seeing as we're the last hope for these mustangs and such." I felt nervous as I waited for their response.

"Well, I for one, love the name!" Brynna smiled sincerely over at me.

"It does fit well with what you do." Dallas agreed.

I smiled as the others agreed. "Well I'm glad you guys like it and I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could have a bonfire to celebrate the new ranch name and just so we could have some company over."

"Sounds like a great idea and gives me a reason to do some baking." Grace answered.

After talking for a bit more and planning a time to meet for the bonfire tomorrow, I left. Grace would call the Kenworthy's and Mrs. Coley, The Slocum's housekeeper to tell them about the bonfire and Jake would tell his family. I felt content as I turned into the driveway of now, Last Hope Ranch. Everything was falling nicely into place and I was starting a life out here. Now if only I could figure out what happened to my grandparents.

…...

A/N: Hi Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, If you've read my other updates, you know why, if you haven't..well long story short, I got married, it didn't work out, I'm finally back home and writing(well I've been back since June) and in a few weeks I will be having a baby! So I'm trying to cram some updates in before he gets here 'cause after that it will be alittle bit probably before I update again! But hang in there my loyal readers! I will update as much as possible! Thanks to any readers who are still reading! R&R!

What do you think about Ross&Charlie dating? Did you like it?

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

P.S: Did anyone see Breaking Dawn, Part 2(Twilight)?! Wasn't it amazing and the twist was just WOW! I really loved it and I am now sad that it's over! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 'Bonfires and Attacks'

Saving You

Chapter 4 "Bonfires and Attacks"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but characters I made!

Charlie POV Saturday October 22nd 12 PM

I sat at the dining room table, writing out a list of food I wanted to get for the bonfire tonight. We had to postpone it two weeks from when I originally wanted to have the bonfire because of some issues with a few cattle at Riverbend but it was all sorted out now. I was working at the BLM office with Brynna, I was slowly learning the ropes. Ross and I went out on our second(and third!) date, this time we went to the movies. No kiss yet but I was trying to be patient with him. There was a reason he was holding back. Grace and Brynna were making desserts and salsa, so I'd pick up some chips, the Elys were bringing drinks(soft drinks, it was BYOB), Mrs. Coley would bring some stuff for s'mores, the Kenworthys were bringing cups and plates, and the Slocums were bringing ice.

I wanted to make some chip dip, get some hot dogs and metal stick to cook them on and some buns, condiments. I heard the door open and close then heard the voices of Ross and Gabe. I smiled as they walked into the kitchen, Ross had asked me on a fourth date for next weekend since he probably wouldn't be off work until late this week, plus he'd be over here helping me out. Gabe was set to leave tomorrow with Firefly to go back to Colorado. He was already a few days behind on leaving.

"Hey Charlie, got that list made?" Ross asked as he glanced at me sitting at the table writing.

"Yep, got a few things on here for tonight and I want to pick a few more things up for the house. Any of you wanna go with?" I stood up. I looked at Ross with a smirk.

"I'll go with you, I wanted to maybe pick up a case of drinks for tonight." Ross said with a small smile.

"That'd be great, I could definitely use the company." I smiled back at him. Gabe just looked between the two of us and shuddered.

"Well by the way you are looking at each other, I'm just gonna go find something to do...watch tv or something..seems y'all want to be alone on this trip." Gabe left the kitchen and Ross and I were quiet. But then he grinned, grabbed my hand and walked me out the door to my truck.

"Keys?" Ross held his hand out for my keys and I handed them to him wordlessly. He opened my door, waited til I got in and closed the door.

We left the ranch and headed towards the store, after a few minutes Ross reached over and grabbed my hand again. I looked at our hands and felt content. I enjoyed Ross holding my hand and maybe he hadn't kissed me but this showed he liked me and cared.

"Don't mind, do you?" Ross looked over at me.

"Not at all." I gave his hand a squeeze.

…...

We unloaded the groceries from the truck and I got to making the chip dip. I was doing three different kinds, one was my favorite Spinach Artichoke Dip, one was sour cream and onion dip, the other was french onion dip. I played music as I made the food for tonight, Gabe and Ross were outside collecting some downed branches for firewood. I looked outside at the horses and saw Preston's horse Cha Cha Marengo, well Sam had nicknamed her Honey, grazing with a few mustangs. I sighed. What would I do with her? I think Preston had children, at least one I thought, and I didn't know if they'd want her. She was a sweet mare and bombproof from being a police horse. I guess I'd have to talk to Dad or Aunt Ruth about it. I know they hadn't been able to make the funeral, I believe they were in Europe for work and by the time they were told, they wouldn't of gotten here. They were supposed to be finishing the job up soon.

They said they would be coming to the ranch as soon as possible to meet with us. I was nervous. I didn't know if Preston left a will or not. Would they ask for a part of the ranch? I would hope not. I heard the door open and multiple voices filled the air. "Charlie?" It was Sam.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back. Sam, Grace, Brynna with Cody, Jen and Lila Kenworthy. "Hey ladies, how are you?"

They responded back and immediately starting setting things down. "Well Brynna and I went a little overboard with our desserts so we have a lot. Anything that isn't eaten can stay here with you. We don't need anymore food at our house. I baked two pies and a cake along with these that are at home."

I laughed at her dessert distress. "I will gladly take anything that is not eaten. Although I don't have much hope that much will be left with the way you cook."

We all talked and moved things around as I finished my dips. Ross and Gabe came in a few minutes later letting us know that they had all the downed branches by where the fire would be. "Thank you." I told them both but I caught Ross's eye. He smiled shyly at me and touched my shoulder discreetly as he passed me. We didn't notice Brynna, Grace and Sam's eyes on us. "Uh, so are all the tables set up for the food?"

"All ready to go and set up." Gabe said grabbing some food to take outside. Ross came to my side.

"What would you like for me to grab?" Ross asked looking at the rest of the food.

"Can you take the pack of hot dogs and the sticks with them out to the table? Oh and the chips," I pointed to where I laid everything.

"Anything for you." Ross said quietly and kissed my cheek. I blushed as I felt everyone's eyes on me as Ross walked out the door with the stuff. Brynna and Grace were staring at me in shock, Sam had a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked as I stacked the Tupperware of dips on top of each other.

"You and Ross?" Brynna whispered as if there were other people around. "You're the one he's been going out with on the weekends!"

"Yeah, we've been going on a few dates the past few weeks." I picked up the Tupperware containers. "We're going to have another one this upcoming weekend."

"That's great! Did you guys have a good time?" Brynna asked as we walked out of the house. I felt an old ache in my chest as Brynna asked questions about Ross's and my dates—just like a mother would.

We organized the food as others parked their trucks. I could see Gabe and Ross crouching near the fire they had set up, I knew they were both excited about the bonfire. I took a deep breath as others called out greetings. Time to start.

…...

Charlie POV

"Save me!" Gabe grabbed me and whispered. I was at the drink table grabbing something to drink when he grabbed me.

"What is your problem?" I laughed looking towards his panicked face. I put the soda back when I was done.

"Rachel won't leave me alone. She keeps flirting with me." Gabe groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I thought you liked flirting with girls." I teased him as we walked back towards the bonfire. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves so far and I couldn't wait to reveal the new sign design for the ranch. I had drawn it up and I sent it to a friend back home that would make it for me then send it out here to me. It should be here within the next week.

"I do but I think she wants to hook up." Gabe shuddered. "She's just not my type."

"She certainly seemed your type the last time we were here and you flirted with her the whole time." I looked at him over my cup, my eyebrows raised up.

"I was young and dumb then."

"You're still young and dumb." I sat down and we ended the conversation. Gabe glared at me as Rachel immediately came over to talk to him. I was sitting beside Sam and Jen.

"The bonfire is great." Sam commented as we sipped our drinks. "We haven't had one in awhile."

"I love bonfires." I said back. "We can have them all the time." I loved being around the fire with friends and I loved watching the huge fire eat up the wood. I caught Ross's eye from across the fire and he smiled at me. He was over there listening to Pepper talk and drinking one of his beers.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Sam asked pulling back my attention. I turned towards her and Jen. I think she was talking about the name change.

"How about now?" Jen asked excitedly. She knew about the name change also. I smiled.

"I guess so. Gabe looks like he needs saving anyways." I said with a pointed look towards where he stood with Rachel who was talking his ear off. I got up and walked over. "Hey Gabe, hi Rachel. I'm sorry to interrupt but I need my cousin for a quick second. I'll give him right back though."

Rachel smiled sweetly at me. "Of course, Charlotte." I cringed. Why did people feel the need to use my whole name? Obviously if other people were calling me Charlie, I'd prefer Charlie. I pulled Gabe over to where I had put the design, wrapped up, on the table. We walked back over to the fire.

"If we could have everyone's attention for a moment, we'd like to make an announcement." I spoke up and all conversations stopped, all eyes turned to Gabe and I. Gabe motioned for me to speak. Great, I was going to have to do it myself. "Grandma when she died, left a will. In the will it stated that she left Gabe and I the ranch to split. Now as co-owners of the ranch, we have decided to take on a new name."

A little bit of murmurs went around. We picked up the design and took the paper off to reveal the sign design. "The new name will be Last Hope Ranch because to a lot of these mustangs, we're their last hope. This is the design that a friend of mine will be using to make the new sign for the ranch." It would be a long piece of wood with the ranch's name carved/burned into the wood. It would also have a running horse silhouette on each end and underneath on a smaller sign would be the words 'Mustang Sanctuary, where they can forever run free'.

"It's wonderful!" Lila Kenworthy spoke up. She came up to look at it more closely. "Your grandmother would have loved it." One by one everyone came to look closer at it and compliment us on the great design.

"Oh it was all Charlie." Gabe kept saying, looking at me with pride. I knew he loved the design also. After I put the design away, we started on the dessert. I got some of Grace's blueberry pie and two brownies. Ross came to sit next to me with a piece of Brynna's chocolate mousse cake.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked as he ate his cake. He nodded, his mouth full. "You're so lucky to live with Grace and Brynna, you can eat food like this everyday."

Ross chuckled. "I usually eat in the bunkhouse with Dallas and Pepper. Nothing like Grace's food."

I smiled. "Dallas doesn't cook that bad." Once we were finished our food, Ross went and threw our trash away. He came back and very slowly grabbed my hand. I could feel some people staring at us but I didn't care. I was just glad he was okay with people knowing that we were becoming a couple. I knew he was shy and very private it so this was a big deal.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as everyone kind of quieted down. I could hear conversations all around me but Ross and I sat in silence. I liked that he didn't talk all the time and we didn't have to talk constantly. Sometimes silence was soothing.

Wyatt and Brynna came over to us to talk about the new mustangs coming in. "We herded the first herd here so I'm thinking maybe we could herd these new mustangs here too." Brynna said to me. I looked at Ross.

"Be less stress on 'em." Of course wild horses wouldn't like trailers. I nodded.

"Then we'll herd them. When?" I asked Brynna. She looked at Wyatt.

"We were thinking this Friday after we close down for the day. We'll be closing at three instead of five so we could have Sam, Jen, Quinn, Jake, Pepper and Ross herd them here for you."

"Sounds good." I remembered about run-in sheds for the mustangs. "Is there a chance before hard winter hits, we could maybe make some kind of shelter for them to get into? Like big run-in sheds maybe? I just feel so bad they're out there with nothing really. I'd pay for it of course."

Brynna nodded. "That'd be great. Maybe just a couple long shelters. Just one long back wall and the roof, no sides. That way a good amount of horses could be under it and pecking order won't affect it too much." Brynna looked like she was thinking hard. "And I think there's a way I could get a grant for you to build them. Since you take on so many government horses that can't really be homed at the moment, we could probably—if you wanted, make you a non-profit rescue. You could get grants from the government and you could get donations, volunteers."

"That would be great. It would go along with the sanctuary part and maybe that way I could get some help with the horses, with the ranch." Ross squeezed my hand. Brynna looked at her watch.

"We better head home. Katie, the co-owner of Sterling Stables and a friend of ours, is watching Cody. We shouldn't stay out too late." I hugged Brynna and Wyatt goodbye and thanked them for coming. It seemed to be some kind of signal for adults because slowly, one by one, they left. It was just me, Ross, Gabe, Pepper, Sam, Jake, Jen, Ryan, Quinn, Nate, Bryan, Adam and much to Gabe's dismay, Rachel. Someone had brought a radio out and it was playing music. A couple of the guys were drinking so I'd offer for them to stay if they didn't have a designated driver. I looked at the beer in Ross's hand and noticed the one in Pepper's. Sam was drinking a little bit now that Brynna and Wyatt were gone. Yep I was definitely going to have people staying here.

…...

I waited until Ryan and Rachel had left with Jen and we had cleaned up the food to say something. "Okay, all of you that have been drinking and don't have a designated driver have to stay here. I'm not letting you drive away when you've been drinking."

I didn't get too much of a protest. Nate, Quinn, Bryan and Adam were going to head home. Nate and Quinn had been drinking but Bryan and Adam hadn't. I looked at Jake and Sam standing together. Sam was a little unsteady on her feet so I knew Jake was probably staying to make sure she was okay.

I grabbed Ross's hand and pulled him towards the house. "I'm fine to drive." Ross grumbled.

"You had four beers within three hours. You're not good to drive." I grabbed Pepper's arm too. "Let's go cowboys. You're both staying here tonight." I got everyone into the house and Sam texted Brynna that she was staying here with me. "If you and Jake go up the stairs, there's a bedroom at the top of the stairs. It has two twin beds in it, you two can sleep there. Gabe, could Pepper sleep with you?"

"Sure." Gabe slapped Pepper's shoulder. "Don't worry man, there's two twin beds in there too. We don't have to share." Pepper chuckled. Gabe looked at me with a smirk. "Where's Ross going to sleep?"

"Well I can sleep on the couch-"Ross started to say but I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest.

"He can sleep in my bedroom. I'll grab one of the twin mattresses for him." I glared at Gabe as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Uh huh." Gabe leaned down by my ear when he passed. "Hey if y'all have sex, keep it down and be safe." My face went red immediately and I smacked Gabe's head.

"We're not having sex!" I whispered. Sam and Jake started heading up the stairs. "Oh by the way, your bedroom has it's own bathroom!"

Sam gave me a thumbs up sign, indicating that she heard. "Gabe, be a dear and carry up the twin mattress please." I patted his shoulder. He groaned but turned to grab it. Ross helped him and they got it into my room. They sat it down a foot or so from my bed. Gabe left, but not before winking at me.

I muttered under my breath about killing Gabe. "Making jokes, huh?" Ross nodded his head towards Gabe's room. "'Cause of us sleeping in here together."

I blushed. "Yeah. I guess I really should have asked you if you were okay with it. I just figured this would be better than the couch."

"It's okay." Ross pulled me towards him and held me. He put his head down against mine. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too." I murmured. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas." I went into the bathroom and changed in my green & blue flannel pants and grabbed a black camisole this time. I left my hair down. When I came out of the bathroom, Ross looked a bit uncomfortable in his jeans. "Hey, do you want a pair of sweats to put on? I have a pair of Gabe's in my dresser."

"That'd be good." I handed him the sweats and he went into the bathroom to change into them. I got into bed, feeling a bit awkward. Ross would be sleeping on the floor right next to my bed.

Ross came out and went to set his watch and keys on the night stand but it was cluttered with my stuff. "I'm sorry, let me move that!" I went to move something and all of a sudden, the vase of flowers I had on the stand fell off and smashed into pieces. The water and dirt was all over Ross's bed. Oh crap. "I'm sorry!" I immediately starting cleaning it up.

"It's okay Charlie." Ross helped me clean it up. Once it was all done, the mattress was a brown mess. I looked at him apologetically. "I'll just go sleep on the couch, it'll be fine."

I stopped him before he could go. "Ross, just stay in here. Grandma's couch is really uncomfortable. I'm getting it replaced as soon as I can." I looked towards my bed. "It's a queen size. We can share and we don't even have to touch."

Ross rubbed his neck but sighed. "We could share." I crawled into bed and Ross laid down beside me.

"I have to warn you though, I hog the covers." I smiled over at him, trying to ease our awkwardness. "Gabe always would complain when we'd go camping together."

Ross smiled at me and brushed my hair back. "That's okay. I can deal with that." With that, I turned on my right side towards the wall and felt Ross shift to lay the other way. Definitely not how I imagined my night going.

…...

Sunday October 23rd

I woke up as I heard neighs and whinnies from outside. It was still dark and I went to fall back asleep when I realized why I was so comfortable, my face wasn't on my pillow. I felt the warmth of another person and at some point Ross and I had cuddled together. I was laying on my side, he was laying right behind me, he was passed out with his arm around me and my head was laying on his arm. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. It had been so long since I felt the warmth of another person like this, since I was close to anyone. It felt nice.

I was just falling back asleep when I heard something shatter. I jumped up and got out of bed. I hadn't disturbed Ross thank goodness. I slowly peeked outside of my door and no one was there. I walked downstairs with just the small light in the hallway on. I checked everything and nothing was broken, everything was fine. I heard the horses running in the corral and I put my sweatshirt and boots on, I wanted to check on them.

It was slightly windy when I stepped outside and definitely cold. I turned my flashlight on and walked towards the corral. There was no moon tonight so it was definitely dark out here. I finally got to the corral holding the horses and they all snorted when I shined the light on them. I looked them all over and they seemed, just restless. I opened the gate to the pasture connecting to the corral. They were still separated from the mustangs but had a little more space. I watched as Judge and Calico followed the other horses slowly. Maybe I'd have to start putting them in the barn at night when it got cold. The cold weather could be hard on them.

I went to go back to the house when I saw a black figure standing by my truck. More importantly, blocking my way back to the house. I froze and my breath seemed to stop, the flashlight dropped the ground. My heart was racing and I realized how stupid I was. Coming out here to investigate sounds by myself when Grandma and Preston's killer was still out there? I took a step back and the person started walking towards me. I started walking backwards, not sure where to go. I saw them pull something out of their pocket and I turned around to take off. I could hear them break into a run after me.

Where should I go?! Where to go?! I ran through the barn and slammed the door shut, I continued to run into the mustang's pasture and I spooked horses as I ran through the field. I could hear the barn door hinges squeaking, meaning the person was coming after me. "NO!" I screamed as I ran. Tears were rushing down my face. I went farther into the dark pasture almost hitting horses and dodging trees. There had to be a way for me to get somebody's attention or this could be it. This person obviously was up to no good and most likely, the person who murdered Grandma and Preston. They had to finish me too. How big could this grudge be? I didn't want to die. I stopped behind a tree and tried to make a plan. How could I get to the house from here?

…...

Ross POV

I woke up as I heard a scream. I looked to my right and Charlie was gone. I jumped out of bed and threw on my boots. I ran out the bedroom door just as everyone else did. "Did you hear a scream?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah and Charlie's gone." I ran down the steps. The front door was unlocked and her boots were gone. She was outside. Shit! We bolted out the door to find Charlie. Panic racing through me as the thought of Charlie out there alone in the dark. She had screamed, something had frightened her. What was it?

…...

Charlie POV

I tried to calm my breathing as I heard the footsteps get closer. They slowed down, the person knew I wasn't running anymore. I was trying to slowly inch my way towards the fence. If I could get over the fence, I'd be in the open field beside it and could run straight up to the house. I stopped when I saw lights flick on in the house. Had someone heard me? The front door opened and I saw people coming out of the door.

"Charlie!" I heard them all shouting. I decided to just go for it and threw myself on the fence. I had just gotten over the fence and was running when I heard the thump behind me. I looked back and the person had jumped after me. I ran harder, pushing myself. I thought I was almost free when I was tackled to the ground.

"Ga-" I started to scream but my mouth was covered. I struggled in the person's grasp, trying to break me. All the self defense classes were coming to mind but I was at such a disadvantage with the way they were on top of me. Finally I managed to get my elbow in their side and they groaned. I pushed my elbow out again but this time I got them in the face and they rolled slightly off of me. It was enough for me to scramble out of their grip and run towards the house. "Gabe! Ross!"

I saw Ross and Sam turn towards my voice. Ross ran towards me and met me halfway. I was sobbing by the time I got to him. "We have to get in the house!" I cried. "He's coming!"

Ross looked behind me. "There's no one there honey. You're safe." Ross took me to the house with Sam, Pepper, Gabe and Jake.

"I've already called Heck. He's on his way with the state police. They're gonna come in hard. Heck is bringing his horse and they're going to go on a search. I'm joining them." Jake said with a concerned look towards me. "Could I borrow one of the older horses?" I nodded wordlessly.

"You should probably call your parents and let them know everything is okay before someone hears it on their scanner and they freak out." I told Sam. My voice was completely void of any emotion. I felt numb but I could feel myself shaking. "The phone is over there." I pointed towards the end table. Sam went to call her parents and Jake went to get dressed the rest of the way.

"What happened out there Charlie? We heard your scream and we saw the flashlight, Jake saw the footprints. We knew something was wrong." Gabe asked, taking my hand as Ross held onto me. "Take your time."

"I—I woke up and heard the horses neighing outside. Nothing alarming at first. I was falling back asleep when I heard something shatter..." I started to tell them everything and once I was done, there was a knock at the door. It was Heck and two state police officers.

Heck asked if I was okay. "I'm fine, just shook up."

"I'm gonna need you to tell me everything, start from the very beginning. I know y'all had a bonfire tonight." So I re-told my story again, not leaving anything out. Heck looked around at all of us. "Have you seen your truck?"

"My truck?" I shot up and headed towards the door. I hadn't looked at my truck. What had the guy done to it?

"Charlie—wait! I don't think you should-" Pepper tried to stop me but I went outside and saw it. My hand flew to my mouth in shock and I cried out. Every window in my truck was busted out, the windshield was cracked. On the sides of the truck it was spray painted with words like 'Get Out', 'Leave' and the most chilling words, 'You're Next'. I took a step back and Pepper grabbed onto my shoulders. "Come back inside."

As the sun came over the mountains most officers were showing up. Soon enough my place had cops all over it and most of my neighbors. Jake was getting ready to ride out with Heck and a small group of people. There were a couple of officers that were going along with Pepper, Luke Ely, and Jed was going. I saw Ross putting on his jacket and hat. "Where are you going?" I asked quietly.

"I'm riding out with them." Ross said a bit stiffly. I grabbed onto his arm.

"I think they have enough people." It wasn't smart for Ross to go. His emotions were driving him. He could end up doing something stupid.

"I'm going. Stay safe please. There will be a couple of officers here with you and I asked Dallas to stay around with you." I felt worried for him to go but at the same time felt special that he had asked Dallas to stay with me. Of course with the amount of people and cops here, I would never be alone. Ross gently stroked my face and kissed my cheek.

So I sat there and watched as they rode out on their horses with their police dogs sniffing away. Dallas pulled me inside and sat me down in the kitchen. A minute later he sat a mug of coffee in front of me. "You're probably tired as hell, you should drink that." So I sipped on the coffee as Brynna, Grace, Sam, Jen, Lila, Maxine and Dallas talked around me. The rest of the Elys were holding down Three Ponies and Riverbend while everyone else was here. Wyatt stood by the doorway holding Cody. Gabe was outside tending to the horses.

"Charlie, honey, I think you call your father." Grace patted my hand and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her. "He really deserves to know."

"He'll freak out and yank me out of here faster than I can say I'll be fine." I couldn't leave now. The mustangs were depending on me and I had a job. I couldn't leave.

"Honey, if he learns what's been going on from Gabe and not you, he's gonna be upset." Grace told me. I sighed.

"I'll call him later when he's home from work." Grace squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Is Gabe still leaving tomorrow?" Brynna asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, he has to get back to classes. He can't flunk out of college, he has a scholarship." I wish he wasn't. I was going to be here all alone but I would have to get over it.

"Well I suggest taking some security precautions." Wyatt spoke up. I turned to look at him. "I think you should get an alarm on the house, put up some security cameras around the property and look into getting a dog." Wyatt went to lay Cody in the pack-n-play that was set up in the living room. "You could put cameras all around the house, some on the barn and maybe a few along your fence line of the property. After this morning, it's obvious you are the new fixation of this guy. He's coming after you."

I felt chills run down my body. "Wyatt is right Charlie." Dallas said worriedly. "He lured you outside and then attacked you. Last time, he lured Ross out but he was trying for you. He's becoming bolder and you're in danger. You've only been here a few weeks."

"Heck is talking about keeping a deputy here with you every night. We can switch staying off with you until Heck catches this person." Maxine spoke, looking around. "Every one of my sons would be willing to stay here to make sure you're safe."

"You guys are so great." I leaned into a hug with Sam and Jen. Everyone was banding together for me. I loved my neighbors. They were truly great.

…...

Mystery POV

I watched from afar as the group of men rode off on their horses. I almost had the girl, I had her lured out and under me ready to take her away and get rid of her. My plan was getting more complicated. She was making it more complicated. The black haired boy was staying with her, her cousin or something. Then her boyfriend was almost always over on the weekend or during the evenings.

I would figure out a way to get to her. The ranch would be mine eventually. I would get what I deserved.

…...

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Lots of stuff has been going on in my life. I became a mother, started college...and a bit of writers block! I finally have almost every story updated. I've also added a few new stories, including a new Phantom Stallion story, called Sophie's Choice. Check it out! Also there's a Criminal minds story called Stronger Than I'll Ever Be. If you're interested check them out!

Anyways, sorry it's been so long! But I'm back and going to try to update at least once a week(at least one story a week) and I should be writing more regularly. I'm not in school right now because of family issues so I'm at home with my son so I'm going to try to update more after I finish the things I need to and when I have time to write. So please read and review! Thanks!

QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	5. Chapter 5 'Protecting You'

Saving You

Chapter Five "Protecting You"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters that I created!

Monday, October 24th Five PM

I finished feeding the older horses and sighed at the empty spot where Firefly would usually be. Gabe had left this morning, wanting to get back before it got too late. I had called my Dad yesterday and of course he was very concerned, wanted me to come back to Colorado at least until they caught the man. I couldn't, I told him. I had responsibilities here, not only did I have a job but I had almost thirty horses depending on me here. He wasn't happy but since I was eighteen he couldn't force me to. I assured him someone would be here with me at all times and a deputy or two would be here. I was also looking into alarm systems, security cameras and thinking of getting a dog, just like Wyatt suggested.

I had been working all day up at Willow Springs with Brynna. It had been a slow day but I had gotten a look at the horses that would be coming to my ranch. They were beautiful and wild. I brought up the idea of maybe working with some of the younger horses, maybe hiring someone to train them, and see if I could find them loving homes. The older ones could stay because they had less of a chance of finding a home. Brynna thought it was a great idea and offered to help me find someone. "Jake Ely would probably help out, Pepper loves to break horses too." She had said. I would think about it.

I walked up to the house and waved at the deputy sitting in his car, watching over the ranch. "You can come in if you'd like." I called out to him. He was a young deputy, new on the force.

He smiled at me. "Thank you Charlie, but I better stay out here where I have a good view of everywhere." I smiled back.

"Well when I make dinner, I'll bring you some, okay?" He thought it was great. Inside, I went upstairs and changed out of my BLM uniform, I wanted to go back outside before I made dinner and see about putting the blankets that I had bought today on the older horses. It was getting colder and Ross had told me that it might be making their bones ache since they were older. I bundled up wearing a Colorado State sweatshirt and my ball cap that advertised the Willow Springs office. I wanted to help the mustangs up there get adopted too.

I was driving a rental car because my truck was now in the shop so the windows could be replaced and the truck repainted. A friend of Jake's named Darrell worked there and was giving me a discount. Just as I was getting the last blanket on Calico, a truck and trailer pulled into the yard. I was just wondering who it was when Pepper and Ross got out. Pepper walked towards me while Ross unloaded Tank and some tack.

"Hey Charlie!" Pepper said as I came out of the pasture. I smiled at the young cowboy.

"Hey Pepper, what are y'all doing here?" I asked as I watched Ross put Tank in with the older horses. They were delighted to have Tank here since Firefly had left. Ross walked into the barn. After shooting Pepper a confused look, I followed Ross. He was putting his tack in the feed room.

"Well you know you can't stay here alone. No one is gonna allow that.."Pepper started, looking uncomfortable. Ross looked at me and his face was dead serious.

"I'm temporarily moving in." Ross said. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Temporarily moving in?" I sputtered. "What do you mean?" Ross grabbed my face between his hands. Pepper walked out to give us privacy.

"I am going to stay here until they find this man. I refuse to let anything to happen to you. Charlie, I care about you a lot. If I live here with you, it'll make it easier for everyone. I'll be here in the evenings with you after work, in the mornings before work, on the weekends. I brought Tank over to stay because then I can just ride out from here and meet everyone to work. This way someone only has to be here on Tuesdays and Fridays while I'm working." Ross pulled me to him.

I felt conflicted. On the one hand, I felt like he was being a little ridiculous and crazy, he wanted to move in with me after a little under a month of knowing me. On the other hand, I knew he wouldn't be doing it if all this stuff wasn't happening. He was only trying to protect me and as he said, make it easier on everyone else. There wouldn't have to be a different person here everyday and night. It would just be Ross every evening and someone during the day on Tuesdays and Fridays. It made sense.

"Okay." I sighed, giving in. I just hoped this wouldn't mess up anything in our relationship being together all the time here.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms, I'll clean up after myself. You get first dibs on the TV.." Ross teased me. I liked seeing this side of him. He was starting to open up to me and he wasn't nervous around me anymore. "Plus we can have more dates this way."

"I wasn't worried about you being a bad roommate." I laughed. "I was more worried about living together so early in our relationship. You're going to see every side of me and we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"Well I'll like any side of you that I see." Ross kissed my forehead. I wanted him to really kiss me but I knew I had to be patient. Ross took my hand and walked to meet Pepper.

"So Wyatt and Brynna are okay with this?" I asked as we walked to the truck.

"Perfectly fine with it. Like I said, I'll ride Tank out to meet them in the mornings." Pepper handed Ross two duffel bags that I could only assume held Ross's clothes.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Pepper?" I offered. "I'm making chicken fajitas."

Pepper groaned. "I wish I could but I think Dallas is a little sad that Ross is gonna be here so I'm gonna go home and have some burnt pork chops." I laughed and Pepper got in the truck, honking the horn as he drove away. I looked over at Ross and he smiled at me.

"I see you got the horses blankets." He motioned the older horses that were going out to graze for the night. We stopped to watch them.

"Yeah, I'm worried about them. I mean they're all in their twenties now and I just don't want anything happening to them. Grandma really cared for them." I felt an ache in my chest and I pressed my hand against it.

"You okay?" Ross asked, rubbing my back. I nodded, knowing if I spoke I might lose it.

"Just hurts sometimes, you know?" I whispered with tears in my eyes. Ross nodded.

"I know sweetheart." Ross squeezed my hand. "Let's get up to the house."

…...

Ross POV

Once we got home from work, I went straight to the bunkhouse and started packing my bags. I had a talk with Wyatt, Brynna and Grace last night when we came home from Charlie's. Since Gabe wasn't leaving til this morning, Charlie hadn't been alone. Wyatt and them had been fine with my plan, even happy about it. It would keep Charlie safe and have someone with her at all times. I worried about how she would react to this and I briefly wondered what impact this could have on our relationship.

But nothing else mattered but keeping Charlie safe and alive. And I didn't think it would hurt our relationship at all, it'd only be temporarily, only until Heck found this guy. We had come up empty handed yesterday on our ride but we weren't giving up. Charlie had told me her plan to look into more security around the ranch and she would always have someone plus a deputy with her.

Pepper came in and watched me from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm moving in for awhile with Charlie until all this craziness is settled." I continued packing my clothes. I was going to have to have someone to trailer Tank over and drop us off. "I'm taking Tank with me and I'll ride out to meet you guys."

"Well I guess that's good." Pepper raised his eyebrows and made the words sound like a question.

"It is. She won't be alone and it won't affect too many people. I'll be with her in the evenings and weekends. She works up at Willow Springs three days of the week." I shrugged. It would work out.

"Aren't you worried what this could do to your relationship? I mean you'll be together a lot." Pepper said.

"Not really. We'll be together from five or six until bedtime and then on the weekends. We don't have to be together the whole time." I picked up my packed bags.

"Well I'll drive you over." Pepper offered. I put my hand on his shoulder, he knew it was my silent way of thanking him.

…...

Ross loaded the dishwasher after dinner telling me since I had cooked and fed him plus the deputy outside, it was only fair. I went up and took a quick shower while he did that, changing into a pair of fuzzy pajamas. It was supposed to be very cold tonight. I checked the thermostat on the way down the steps. It was set at seventy degrees, it would keep us warm.

Ross had evidently showered too and was sitting on the couch watching the news in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He looked so different without his hat on and as I walked in, I got hit with the feeling that I could get used to seeing him in here every night. Ross handed me the remote, I shook my head and gave it back.

"You can watch the news, there's really nothing on tonight. It's Monday." So we sat and watched the news together. Ross put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. After the news was off, I was feeling a bit sleepy so I told Ross I was gonna head to bed.

"Me too. Four comes early." I was so glad that we had more than one bathroom in the house. We would probably be taking showers at the same time in the mornings. Ross walked around checking that the doors were locked and the windows were closed and locked. As we walked up the stairs, I thought about something.

"Since you're going to be here awhile, you should let me know what you like so when I make a trip to the store I can get some things that you like too." I told him as we got to the top of the stairs.

"Well maybe this weekend we could just go together and get some things for the house. Then you'll see." Ross said, putting his arms around me.

"That sounds like a plan. We could do it Sunday." I mumbled into his chest. I knew he would be sleeping in the room next to me but I kind of wished he was sleeping in my bed. He was so warm and comfortable to sleep with. A great man to cuddle with, I learned from last night.

"Sounds good to me." Ross kissed my forehead. "Try to get some sleep Charlie. I'll be right in the next room if you need me. Don't hesitate to come get me if you need anything or hear anything. No more stunts like yesterday morning." Ross looked at me sternly. I knew I had scared the crap out of everyone, hell I was scared as I've ever been yesterday. I wouldn't repeat that.

"Definitely not going outside if I hear noises. I'll be radioing the deputy outside to ask." Heck had given me a radio that would keep me in contact with the deputy he assigned to the ranch when I was in the house or in the barn. Ross told me goodnight and went to leave. "Ross?"

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking that maybe tomorrow after you get off if you're not too tired we could take some hay out to the horses. The grass is getting less and less. I don't want them going hungry." Ross smiled at me.

"Of course. I think your grandmother has a tractor or atv around here, we'll get it worked out." We each went into our rooms and I crawled into bed. I was so exhausted and a little sore from yesterday. I fell asleep immediately.

I slept like crap thanks to my new nightmares. I had one and couldn't go back to sleep for awhile but I wasn't going to bother Ross with my nightmares. I could handle them. I knew I didn't have to get up so early as I would be working from home today but I couldn't sleep and I might as well cook breakfast. When I walked downstairs I could see deputies were changing and I waved at the new deputy. I think his name was Jeff.

Ross didn't come down too long after I did. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked as I got eggs out of the fridge. "I'm making omelets."

Ross looked surprised but said yes. I talked to him about my plans for the day as I cooked our omelets. "I'm going to reply to emails, update some horse's files, updating the website, look up some information and maps Brynna wants me to. Oh we were also talking about me starting a blog." Ross raised an eyebrow. "About the mustangs and telling people about them. Not just the ones at Willow Springs but here too. It would be great especially since yesterday we were talking about trying to train and work with the young mustangs coming out to see if we could re-home some."

"That's a lot of work." Ross warned me. I smiled.

"I know it is, but it'd be worth it to get them a good home. I was thinking of paying someone. I obviously can't do anything more than ground work with them so I'd have to find someone who'd be willing to do work in the saddle."

"Pepper would definitely be up for it and Jake Ely would be good. He works with horses at Riverbend a lot." Ross said, getting some coffee out of the pot I made and putting out some plates. I took the cup of coffee he offered me, he even made it the way I liked it.

"That's what Brynna said. I was thinking maybe I could pay them to do it." I knew Jake was attending college but maybe I could get him to do it on weekends.

"I'm sure they'd appreciate it." Ross smiled as I put the omelets on plates. We ate in a comfortable silence. I was thinking about ideas for the blog and website, about what to make for dinner, when to start building the run in sheds.

"So does spaghetti sound good to you for dinner?" I asked Ross. He looked at me, he was finished his breakfast.

"Sounds great." Ross got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. He stopped to refill his coffee cup. "I'll probably be home earlier today, we don't have much to do. Things are getting slow now."

I got up and put my dishes in along with his. "That's great. More time to spend with you." I kissed his cheek. "Maybe if you get home early enough we could ride into town and look at security systems, cameras and stuff like that after we put out hay."

Ross smiled. "We will. That is a top priority for us to get done." I couldn't help but smile at the "us". It was probably because we were staying together now.

"Good. Well have a good day at work." I winked as I walked him to the door. "And don't you worry honey, I'll have a hot dinner waiting for you on the table when you get home." I joked.

Ross chuckled at me. "I'll see you later beautiful." He squeezed me once and went to go tack up Tank. I locked the door and watched as he walked out to the corral. Tank was waiting for him, knowing the morning routine already. I grabbed my coffee and went downstairs to the office. I had work to get done.

Throughout the day Brynna and I emailed back and forth, talking about emails we had both received, what I was going to do to the website. I knew she was thinking about having an adoption day around the beginning of December so I was hoping to have some of the horses worked with by then.

As I was researching about some topics for the new blog, I came across an interesting program. It was a program where selected inmates worked with wild horses and helped train them so they could be adopted out. I read as much as I could then called Brynna.

"That would be up to you Charlie. I think it's a great idea though, just like our HARP program, the prison in Reno has contacted us a couple of times but we never had a ranch to work at. This would be great and you would have workers who would be working for free! They do it get out of the prison for some time and it really helps the mustang. I have the number of the guy at the prison who called if you want it." So I wrote down the number deciding I would at least call and talk to him about it. I hung up with Brynna and dialed the number for the guy at the prison.

"Nevada State Prison, Officer Juneau speaking." The man answered.

"Hi, my name is Charlie Allen. I work with the Bureau of Land Management office here in Darton, the branch manager Brynna Forster gave me your number." I said shyly. I didn't know why I felt so shy.

"What can I do for you Miss Allen?" Officer Juneau asked and it sounded like he was smiling.

"Call me Charlie please. Well Brynna had told me about how you wanted to start up a program between the inmates and the wild horses but she couldn't find a ranch to work on."

"That's correct. We already have one program over in Carson City, we'd like to have another one close by."

"Well I'm the co-owner of a ranch down here in Darton and I take in mustangs from the BLM. I was doing a little research and I was thinking maybe that would be something I'd be interested in starting." I told him. There was a brief silence.

"Is there any way you could come up to Reno to meet me today? We could talk about the program and it would give you a chance to meet some of the inmates." I looked at the clock. It was only nine and Reno was only about a forty five minute drive.

"Sure. It'll take me about an hour to get there." I started shutting down my computer.

"That'll be great, breakfast will be over and that will give me time to get some officers and the inmates ready." Officer Juneau sounded thrilled.

"Okay, well I'll see you then." I hung up and called Brynna back to tell her the news.

"Would you mind if I rode along with you? I would be another Representative for the office and I would love to know more about the program. I could be a help to you too since I deal with the HARP program and all the legal things." So I waited the extra fifteen minutes for Brynna to get here and we rode up in my rental car. Hugh was watching over the office and horses while she was gone.

When we got there we had to be searched and then we were let into what looked like a cafeteria. There were five officers and five inmates sitting at a table. A man who had black hair got up and greeted us. "Hello Brynna, it's good to see you. You must be Charlie." He shook my hand. "I'm Ron Juneau."

"Great to meet you." He motioned for us to follow him so we did.

"This is Officer Meyer, Officer George, Officer McGraw, and Officer Wright." He pointed them out as he named them. "These are the inmates that we have screened for your program if you decide you're still interested. This is John, Michael, Peter, Jamie and Henry." Officer Juneau motioned me forward. "This is Charlie Allen, she'll be running the program and Brynna Forster, a manager for the Bureau of Land Management."

I stepped forward. "Hello. Well as Officer Juneau said, I'm Charlie. I'm new co-owner of Last Hope Ranch and Mustang Sanctuary in Darton. Currently we're housing roughly thirty mustangs we're getting some more on Friday which will make our total fifty. I work for the BLM also but I am going to be working mostly from home while we're doing the program. I really want to find these horses some good homes and I think this program is amazing. It gives you all a chance to get some skills that could help after you're released and I could use some help on the ranch. This part of the state really seems to be horse country."

I got some smiles out of the officers and got to talk to the inmates. They seemed like really good guys who just unfortunately got into bad situations. But by the end of it, I knew I wanted to do it for sure. People who went to prison had such a hard time finding jobs and having the skills to work with horses would really help them when released.

We walked to the Warden's office to discuss the start up of the program. I would have a couple officers there to supervise the inmates and they would arrive at six thirty every morning, leaving at four in the afternoon. They would pick out their own mustang to work with, they would be responsible completely for this horse. They would feed, water, groom and train them. Any mistreatment of a horse, trying to run or threats or harm to me or anyone else at the ranch would result in them being yanked from the program and punished. The great thing about this program is the government would fund the program and it would help cover the expense of getting the guys to the ranch, pay for supplies for the program and better yet, I would be getting paid for my time. Since it was slow at the Willow Springs office and when we had been talking about the program on the way up, Brynna had suggested the idea that I completel work from home.

I was up front and honest about the situation going on at the ranch. "There was a murder of two people, my grandparents, almost a month ago and the person hasn't been caught yet. A deputy is there at all times with me and someone from my friends is usually there too. I don't think any of your guys would be in danger, if anything I think this would make him less likely to come around if there's eight or more people around during the day."

"Well we'll see how it goes and if anything happens we'll just pull the program until it's settled." Officer Juneau said. "Now I know you're going to need some time to prepare for them. How long will you need?"

"Two weeks maybe? That gives me time to start working on the things I want to and gives all of us time to get everything we need to done." And so that was it. I was sent home with paperwork I would need to fill out and fax back to them but I was about to be the one running this new program. I would have to think of a name for it but I had time.

When we got back to the ranch Brynna had to go back to work but promised she'd call me later to talk more about the program details. I checked on the horses making sure they were okay. I watched Belle, Faith's mother, and Faith standing at the fence looking at the older saddle horses. They wanted to be in with them. I opened the gates seperating them and let them run through. I left the gate open to both pastures, that way they had plenty of space to go.

I went back into the house needing to get some more work done. I took another cup of coffee downstairs and got work on the website. I answered some emails from our head offices plus a few activists emails about the mustangs. They were always interesting. I was searching through the desk drawers trying to find some printer paper when I came across some blueprints. As I spread them out on the desk, I realized they were the blueprints for the indoor arena Grandma had been building but lost in an earthquake.

I looked over them and then called Gabe. "You want to rebuild the indoor arena? For what? Not that I'm saying it's a bad idea.." I had texted him briefly earlier about the program. He was kind of curious.

"I met with the one of the officers that helps direct the program I texted you back earlier. I met the inmates that would be coming here and I decided to do it. I hope that's okay." Gabe shouldn't have a problem with it but you never know.

"That's great Charlie. Just be careful. I don't know why it wouldn't be okay. You're giving theses inmates a second chance."

"Thanks Gabe. They're really great, I mean yes they made some stupid decisions but they're paying for it now. I want to give them some skills." I smiled even though Gabe couldn't see it. "Now the arena. The ground is going to start getting too hard to work a horse so I was thinking that if we build an indoor arena it would be good to use. The sand would have to be raked or harrowed by the tractor to keep it loose to work on but it would also keep us warmer when we're working with the horses. It's also in a contained area that the mustangs can't get out of."

"This sounds great but Charlie how are you going to afford to build it?" Gabe asked. I had thought of that too.

"Well Grandma left us money at the Darton bank. I'm going to see how much she left but even if it's not much I have what's left of my trust fund. I mean I know it's kind of my savings but this is for the ranch and would be great. Plus Brynna is helping me with the paperwork to become a non-profit rescue. The grants I could get with this and the program are so many. Brynna is helping me pick them out and write to apply to get them."

"I'm happy to hear you're surviving without me." Gabe chuckled.

"I've been fine, nothing has happened. I miss seeing Firefly in the pasture though. I moved Belle and Faith over with the saddle horses today." Since Gabe was co-owner, we should talk about the ranch almost everyday.

"Who has been staying there with you?" Gabe was curious. I hesitated, wouldn't he just love to know Ross was now staying here...what would my Dad think?

"Uh, well, um, Ross." I blushed and couldn't believe it. I was an adult, if my boyfriend was staying over—especially for the reasons Ross is—it didn't matter did it? I shouldn't be embarrassed or anything.

"Oh yeah?" I could hear the gloating grin in Gabe's voice.

"He just thought it would be better to temporarily move in with me so someone would be with me at all times and it wasn't a different person every night." I tapped my fingers on the desk as I talked.

"Uh huh.." Gabe chuckled. "It's like a win-win for him. He gets to be around you all the time and sleep at your house but he's protecting you too. He probably didn't want a different guy staying there with you every night."

I rolled my eyes. "Gabe, he's not the jealous type."

"Charlie, any guy that has a girlfriend does not want all different guys staying at her house with her, alone, overnight. Even I wouldn't like that."

"Okay, well you stay in your manly world. I'm going to get off here, I just wanted to run the arena by you. I have to finish working and I'm going to maybe look up some contractors in the area. Don't tell Dad anything yet okay? I haven't told him about anything and he'll probably flip on me anyways about the program."

"Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks Gabe. I'll text you later." We hung up and I started my search for contractors. I found a few that had good ratings and wrote down their numbers. I picked up the blueprints and looked at the clock, it was late afternoon, almost four. I shut down my computer and took it upstairs with me and the blueprints. I made myself a quick sandwich and walked outside.

"Hey Jeff," I said to the deputy. He had asked me to call him Jeff, not officer. "I'm going over on the other side of the barn to scope out some land, that okay?"

Jeff got out of the car. "Yeah, I'll walk with you. Can't really see you there from here." We walked over and I saw where I wanted the arena. "What are you scoping out land for?"

So I showed him the blueprints and told him my idea. "That's a good idea. My brother actually has a construction and fencing company, his name is Josh. I could give you his number." He gave me Josh's number and it was one of the numbers I had written down. I would most likely choose him now.

We were walking around and talking about land when I saw Ross riding in. I smiled widely and Jeff suggested we head on over. Ross dismounted and led Tank towards the barn. "Hey Charlie, Jeff." He greeted us both. I kept smiling and walked over to him. Ross pulled me to his side and kissed my cheek.

"How were the cattle?" I asked as Jeff walked back to his car. Ross started untacking Tank.

"Good. The calves are looking good and the mamas are looking healthy for the winter." I took Ross's saddle for him and put it away. "How was your day?"

So I told him all about my day and the idea about the arena. "Inmates from a prison?" Ross raised his eyebrows. I nodded. "Are you sure Charlie, that seems a little...iffy."

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's not Ross. There will be a few officers watching the inmates, they have to wear tracking devices at all times, and if they threaten or hurt me, they're out of the program immediately. Think about the mustangs. They will be worked with and trained by them. It will be good for the horses and the men. They're getting a second chance, it's just like the HARP program at Riverbend."

Ross sighed. "Well I can't tell you what to do obviously, I just want you to be careful."

"I always am." Ross shot me a disbelieving look as we walked Tank out to the pasture. "One time Ross. One time!"

Ross chuckled. "Well maybe one day I'll get to see this program in action and I'll get to see for myself."

"Maybe you can. It'd be great if you could. Now about the arena." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to where Jeff and I had been looking at the ground. "What do you think about having the indoor arena right here?" Ross looked around.

"Well the ground looks flat and empty, a good place for it. How are you gonna pay for it?"

"I'm going to use some of my trust fund money and Grandma left me some money in the bank. Plus there's grants I could get once I'm a non-profit. It would be of benefit to the mustangs." I told him. "I have so much paperwork to do between the program and becoming a non-profit rescue. I also have to hand pick a board of directors for the rescue. I have to find six people willing to be on the board of directors."

"You could try Wyatt, Grace, Brynna, Luke and Maxine Ely, Jed and Lila." Ross suggested as we walked to the shed to get the tractor out so we could take out hay. I'd much rather have my truck doing this but since someone had to go and vandalize it.. "Jed and Lila were running their own breeding program so they might be good and willingly to do it. Brynna knows all about mustangs so she's a good one too."

"I'll ask them." We found the tractor and got to work.

…...

Later that night I sat with Ross on the couch when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Charlie! Hi, it's Maxine Ely. I hope I didn't wake you or anything." I smiled.

"Nope Mrs. Ely, you didn't."

"Call me Maxine." She told me. "I was just calling because a friend of Bryan's has a two year old male border collie that he has to re-home. His father is moving into a nursing home and can't take the dog, the son lives in an apartment building, he didn't think that'd be fair to the dog after running a ranch. The dog was their family dog and watched over the ranch. I think he'd be perfect for you."

"Wow, um when can I see him?" I felt Ross staring at me, I held up a finger letting him know I'd tell him in a minute.

"Well tomorrow if you've got time in the morning around maybe ten. His father is going to the home on Thursday and he wants to meet the person who will be taking the dog." Maxine sounded hopeful.

"Sure. Yeah I could do that." I was excited. A dog! A border collie was a great ranch dog that could run around the ranch with me and protect me too.

"Okay well Bryan was going to pick you up and thought you could ride to his friend's family place together. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great. I'll be ready when he gets here." So we hung up and I told Ross what the call had been about.

"Border collies make great ranch dogs." Ross told me. "They're real protective of their property and owners too."

"Sounds just like the dog I need then." I said. We turned off the TV and Ross checked the doors again then we headed upstairs. Ross held me for a moment and gave me a kiss on the forehead before going to bed.

I changed in my pajamas and got into bed. Things were going okay right now, hopefully Heck would find this guy and I could move on with my life normally. I didn't need anymore stress.

…...

Ross POV

I woke out of my sleep hearing Charlie scream. I jumped out of bed, threw the bedroom door open and ran to her bedroom. She was thrashing around and still screaming. A nightmare. I grabbed her in my arms and gently shook her saying her name. Her brown eyes met mine a minute later. "Ross?" She was breathless. It had taken a lot out of her.

"You were having a nightmare and you screamed." I explained why I was here. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She murmured quietly. I held onto her and rubbed her back slowly. "Will you stay?" Her voice was so quiet but you could hear the fear still in her voice. I fought with myself on the inside about this. I wanted to sleep in here with her but I felt it was inappropriate. I didn't want to make either of us uncomfortable. But I looked at her eyes and they held fear. I couldn't leave her here alone. I nodded and she turned on her side putting her head on my chest as I laid down. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." The words came out softly from my mouth. "That's why I'm here. I'm protecting you the best way I can. You're amazing Charlie and I refuse to let anything happen to you."

She came closer. "Thank you. You don't know how much all of this means to me." I rubbed her back until I heard her breathing even out. I wanted to make sure she was asleep but I was. I put my hand on her waist and closed my eyes so tired.

…...

A/N: Hey readers! I know I only updated this 2 weeks ago but I got ideas in my head and I just had to write this chapter! You might possibly be getting a second one soon after this! I've got Charlie and Ross on the brain. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's pretty long I know. Has a lot of stuff in it! I hope you like it and I would LOVE to see some reviews! I'm trying to update more often. Thanks for reading!

-Quinnandseth'sgirl15

****Whoopsy. I just saw that I left up my story ideas at the end. I mean of course it was stuff that already happened but I feel so stupid! If you saw it, just ignore it. I do that so I can keep my ideas together and that's the first time I forgot to take it out! Sorry!

ADDED: Would anyone be interested in a Phantom Stallion: Wild Horse Island Fanfic? I have a poll on my profile so go vote if you've read the series! Darby would not be main character but it would be OC/WHI character like my other stories. Everyone at 'Iolani Ranch would be very much involved!


	6. Chapter 6 Ranger

Saving You

Chapter Six "Ranger"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my made up characters!

Wednesday October 25th

Bryan and I talked as we drove to his friend's family ranch. "So they're losing their ranch?" I asked softly. I couldn't imagine losing the ranch now. I loved it! It was becoming a part of me.

"Yeah," Bryan sighed. "It's a sad thing but it's not uncommon in these hard times. But the only good thing is their neighbors are trying to buy it and add onto their land."

"I'm sure that would be good for them." Bryan turned into a small ranch and I braced myself for all the questions that would probably be thrown at me.

An hour later, we were leaving with a beautiful black and white border collie named Ranger. He was mainly black except for his legs, chest and belly. Most of his muzzle was white too with a thin white stripe that ran up to just above his eyes. The man had said Ranger would go wherever I did, he didn't need a leash he'd stay on command—even if he ran off to play or inspect something he'd come back when called, he wouldn't chase the horses unless asked, he could sleep outside or in. The best part was if I felt like I was in danger all I had to said was _Angriff_, which was German for attack. He said he wanted a word that an attacker wouldn't recognize and the dog wouldn't hear in normal day to day conversation. Ranger was friendly with everyone unless of course he sensed something from me, he loved kids, and his only vice was sometimes begging for food from the table.

"So you think you made a good choice?" Bryan asked as we turned into my ranch's driveway. I smiled.

"I think I did. Ranger and I are going to get along great." I rubbed Ranger's furry head. His ears perked up at his name and his tail wagged excitedly. Bryan parked by the house and we all got out. Ranger inspected the new territory that surrounded him but stopped to look at me to see if it was okay to run around. "Go ahead Ranger."

The dog bounded off towards the barn and the fields. I followed along at a walk with Bryan. "So I hear you're starting a program with inmates from the prison in Reno."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of like HARP at Riverbend except these are adults and it's more advanced. They'll work with the mustangs from the ground up. Halter breaking, grooming, working with them until they're riding horses if able to be."

"Brynna told Mom you might be looking for help and I'm looking for a job. I work good with horses, as all of us Ely's do," Bryan flashed a confident smile. "And I wouldn't judge any of these men for what their situation is. I can help train the horses and the men."

"I'd have to ask Brynna what I'd be able to pay you." I told him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see you in action with a horse."

Bryan grinned. "Don't mind at all. Which one?"

"You pick." Bryan went into the pasture and grabbed Calico. He brought her out, brushed her off quickly and tacked her up. Bryan mounted her and rode her in front of me, showing off his riding skills. He was good on a horse I must say. I think it _was_ an Ely thing because Jake and his other brothers I've saw were good on horses. 'Course Calico had to give him a little trouble, she might be older but she still had her get up and go. She gave a few crow hops and pulled at the bit but Bryan handled her wonderfully. "I'm going to talk to Brynna as soon as I can but as far as I'm concerned, you've got a job."

I helped Bryan take care of Calico and asked him what else he could/would help with. "Are you opposed to mucking stalls with me?"

Bryan chuckled. "No I'm willing to do that. Don't have any horses in the barn though do you?"

"Not at the moment but I'm thinking of putting these older ones in the barn so they can be warmer at night in these colder temperatures. I was also thinking once the mustangs were used to it enough, they'd spend some time in the stalls when the guys are grooming them and feeding them. I want to move ten horses to this pasture the day before we start—which is in two weeks—so the guys can pick their own horse and we can take the rest of them back to the bigger pasture. That way it's not too hard for them to catch them in the mornings. First though they're going to muck out stalls, help with the older horses along with Belle and Faith, and they're going to have a day of you or me or both of us teaching them how to properly handle a horse and telling them how we're going to work."

Bryan nodded as he listened to me. "You know, I'm going to contact my brother Seth who is a paralegal. You should have everyone sign a waiver stating that you're not responsible for any injuries that happen and they work with the mustangs at their own risk."

"That's great Bryan! I didn't think of that although I'm sure Brynna would have." We talked for a little bit longer before my contractor for the indoor arena showed up. Bryan stayed as I talked with the contractor, Jeff's brother, Josh and we talked about where I wanted the arena built, how big, a time frame and before he left, he told me he'd draw me up some blueprints to look over before he started.

As Josh drove back down the driveway, a sleek black car drove towards us. Ranger barked at it's arrival. "It's okay boy." I gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder and walked towards the car with Bryan and I saw Jeff step out of his patrol car. A young man, in maybe his late thirties and a woman around his age stepped out of the car.

"Hello!" The man called out as he walked towards us. "You must be Charlie, I'm Preston's son, Michael." He did look like the man in the pictures.

"Hi!" I walked to meet them. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Charlene, Preston's daughter." She shook my hand after Michael did.

"This is Bryan Ely, he's a friend and this is Ranger." I looked at Ranger than at Michael and Charlene. "They're friends, Ranger." Ranger wagged his tail but sat until they reached out to pet him. The dog had manners, really he did.

"Sorry it's taken us so long to get back to the US. Your father assured us that it would be all be taken care of and whenever we got back it would be okay." I hugged Charlene who was looking teary eyed. It was her father after all.

"It was. We had the funeral at a church in town that they attended and then we had a get together here to remember them with neighbors and friends that showed up. Trust me, there were plenty of people here. Your father and my grandma were very loved here." I told them both.

"That's great to hear." Michael said to me. I motioned towards the house.

"Why don't we go inside and talk?" They nodded in agreement but Bryan said he had to get back to Three Ponies. I told him I'd call him later after talking to Brynna. I stopped to introduce Jeff to Michael and Charlene. "He's one of the officers that stays here to keep watch."

"Have you been having trouble?" Michael asked, concerned. I sighed as they sat down at the table. I got Ranger some water and food in his bowl before joining them.

"Well the sheriff here, Heck Ballard, is trying to catch the person who did this but we've had a few issues with who we believe to be responsible here." I told them about the attacks and the campsites.

"And you're staying here?" Charlene was shocked. I nodded.

"Grandma gave my cousin Gabe and I the ranch in her will. Gabe is attending college in Colorado so I'm solely responsible for the ranch and the mustangs right now. I can't leave them here with no one to help them. I refuse to be run off the ranch and we're going to find this guy." I was determined that he would be found.

"Our father left us a will also." Michael told me. "He split his remaining money between us and he left us his mare, Cha Cha Marengo right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we've been calling her Honey. I've let her out with a few mustangs but I can bring her up whenever you'd like. If you're interested in taking her of course. I don't know what your work allows."

"We do want to take her. My wife lives back in California with our kids on a small farmette and they're excited about her coming to live with us. We want to teach the kids to ride." I smiled, it sounded so wonderful. Honey would have a great home. "My wife had ridden horses since she was ten years old. So she'll have good care and plenty of attention."

"Uh, do you mind if we um, well take his belongings?" Charlene asked with a sniff. Her tears were making a comeback.

"Not at all! They're yours." I told them then I felt slightly uncomfortable. "No one has been in their room since.."

"Since the night they were killed." Michael finished for me. I nodded.

"Sheriff Ballard said they cleaned up but I just want you to be prepared for what could be in there." I replied softly. He grabbed my hand gently.

"Thank you. I think we'll go get settled in a hotel now-"

"No! Stay here. There's no need for you to get a hotel." I protested. Ross would probably be a little uncomfortable but it would all be okay.

"Are you sure?" Charlene spoke.

"Yeah! Of course. I have to run into town for a few things but feel free to go up to the room and start sorting through his stuff." I put on my sweatshirt so I could go to the bank. I really needed to get on seeing exactly how much money I had at the bank and if I could finance the rest.

…...

I walked out the bank feeling bit more broke. Grandma had left me twenty thousand dollars and I had applied for a loan for a whopping fifty thousand. They had approved me and so I had called Josh about starting the arena but I wanted to add some adjustments so he told me to stop by his office.

"Hey Charlie, come on in." He waved me in as I arrived at his office. "So what adjustments are you talking about?"

"Well I was looking at pictures of arenas as I was waiting for the banks decision and I saw this." I pulled up the picture on my phone. It was an arena that right off of the arena—connected to it—had a covered walkway and ten box stalls. The stalls had another door that opened into corrals for the horses to go into when they were being "stalled". "I was thinking how perfect this would be for the mustangs that the guys are working with to stay in that way they could walk them right into the arena. While the guys are working on other things, the mustangs could be out in the corrals."

"It sounds great. We could add that on, it will cost a tiny bit more but I'll try to keep costs down as low as we can. Since you're going to be a rescue, I give you a discount and use it when tax time comes around." Josh smiled at me. "So I can come down on my usual costs some more."

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully. "When I finish my website I am more than willing to advertise your company for you as much as I can."

"That would be much appreciated. Well I'll finish up the adjustments to the blueprints and I'll drop you a copy off when I'm done in the office for tonight." I thanked him again and drove back towards the ranch. When I got there I checked in on Charlene and Michael, they were still packing up some of Preston's things so I went outside to the horses to give them their space.

Just as I pulled Judge out to groom, my phone went off. I locked the stall Judge was in and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's Dad." I smiled.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just sitting here and I'd thought I'd call to see how you are..."

"I'm good. I have a ton of stuff to tell you!" I went straight into telling him about wanting to purchase a security system and cameras, the new program, the arena, everything.

"Charlie." My dad's voice sounded strained. "Don't you think you're getting in over your head?"

"Not at all Dad. The program is for a few months and if all goes well I'll have a few weeks of a break before I get another round of guys, the arena will be helpful even if I don't keep up with the program for me to work with the mustangs in there that I want to try to get re-homed. With what I make with the BLM and what I'll be making while I work with the program the payments will be no problem. Grandma already has the ranch paid and house paid off. So I just have my usual bills, my truck payment and the loan payment."

"What about working with these inmates?"

"There's going to be multiple officers here with them and I hired one of the neighbor boys, well man, to work with me. So I won't be alone with them. They wear tracking devices and any threat or harm to me and they're pulled out of the program. Plus these guys are screened Dad, they're the ones who aren't violent and aren't in on battery or assault charges. Mainly it's just small things."

"Well it has to be pretty bad to be in a state prison and not the county jail." Dad mumbled. I sighed.

"Dad, these men are just like the mustangs. They need a second chance and this program will give them that. Society already has this view of people who have been to prison. If they have skills like the ones they'll get training the horses, it could keep them out of trouble once they're out of jail."

"I can't say I'm thrilled about it but I know you won't change your mind." Dad said, sounding a bit defeated. "But honey, let me do one thing for you."

"What?"

"I have a friend who owns a business working in security and alarms. He'd come out there and work everything out with you himself. Let me contact him and pay for it."

I hesitated. "Are you sure Dad?"

"Very sure. I want my little girl to be safe as can be." He said, completely serious. It'd be one less expense I'd have to pay for and if it'd make him feel better how could I say no?

"Sure Dad, if you're sure about doing it."

"I am. He might be able to squeeze you in this weekend. I'll call you later with the details okay? I'll give you the name of his website and you can look at some of his equipment. See if there's anything specific that you want and you can let me know when I call back."

"Okay, thanks Dad." I cleared my throat. "I love you."

"I love you too honey." We hung up and I went back to Judge, who was waiting patiently for me in the stall. I brushed out his mane until all the tangles were gone, picked out his feet and reapplied his blanket. I didn't want to rub off any of his little bit of winter coat he had. Even with the blanket, I wanted him to have that extra hair. I did the same with Calico and I was just finished Ginger when Ross rode into the yard on Tank.

"Hey!" I called out to him as I left the pasture after putting Ginger back. He gave me a tired smile.

"Hey." Ross said as he dismounted Tank. I grabbed onto Tank's reins.

"Why don't you let me take care of him and you go take a shower?" I suggested. Ross looked torn. I knew he would love to go shower and relax but a major rule I was learning from Sam was you took care of your own horse no matter how tired you were. "Just this one time."

"Okay." He gave in. I tied Tank to the fence because I better introduce Ross to the others instead of just letting him find out himself.

"Preston's children came today." I said as we walked towards the house. "Their names are Michael and Charlene. They're staying here for at least tonight."

Ross nodded but I could tell he would be much quieter than he usually was. "They're gathering his things and they're going to take Honey back to California. Michael's wife has horse experience. They want to teach the kids to ride." I told him as I opened the front door. A stack of boxes sat by the stairs and they were in the kitchen, talking at the table. They both looked up at our approach. "Charlene, Michael, this is Ross McBaine. He works at Riverbend Ranch one of the neighboring ranches here in Darton. He's been helping me with the mustangs and the ranch."

"Hi." Ross said shyly, a blush lighting up his face. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you." They both said at the same time but they seemed to understand that Ross was shy and made no move towards him.

"Go ahead and go upstairs, I'll make sure Tank is okay." Ross nodded at us all and left to go shower. Once I heard my bedroom door upstairs close, I spoke. "Don't mind if Ross is really quiet. He's quite shy, even around me, he doesn't talk much."

"I got that impression." Charlene smiled at me. "Does he stay here too?"

"Yes, he stays here with me as another precaution with the guy on the loose. Usually we would switch out people but Ross volunteered to stay here every night." I told them. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back out there to take care of Tank, his horse."

I left the house and went back to tend to Tank. I un-tacked him, putting the tack away carefully, brushed him down. He wasn't sweating since it was so chilly out now. I brought the horses into the barn so I could feed them their evening feed and as soon as they were done, I let them all back out. I tossed out some hay for them all and went back inside.

Ross was walking down the steps as I stepped back inside. I smiled up at him as Ranger came in behind me. "Tank is groomed, fed and happily eating hay with the others."

"Thank you." Ross kissed the top of my head.

"I guess you haven't met our newest house guest." I gestured to Ranger. "Ross, this is Ranger. Ranger, this is Ross, a friend."

Ross smiled at me for making introductions between him and the dog but gave the excited dog a gentle pat. I made dinner and we ate, everyone but Ross talking, after dinner Ross and I walked outside. We did our nightly check on the horses and locked up the barn in the company of Ranger. We greeted the officer coming on duty and went back into the house. Charlene and Michael had went to bed, tired after their drive from Michael's place in California to here so Ross, Ranger and I went down to the basement to look at security systems. I had told him about them while we were doing our nightly check.

"My dad said to pick out whatever I wanted and tell him. I really want to get cameras out along the fence line where I can't see. I want to see who is on the property from the house and I was thinking having them surrounding the house, in the barn and arena—once it's up. I want an eye on the horses right in corral by the barn. The older horses and Tank could be made to be a personal target. They have meaning to me."

Ross grimaced. "I hate that you have to think this way."

I rubbed his arm. "Me too but I want to keep everyone on this ranch safe. Animals and humans." Ranger's tail thumped as I looked at him. "You

too my little Ranger."

"You really are excited about having a dog aren't you?" Ross chuckled.

"Yeah, I never got one when I was growing up. Just hamsters." I wrinkled my nose. "And they're evil."

We got back to talking to the security systems. "I like these cameras here." I pointed out a small, durable, outdoor capable camera. "They're small enough to be hardly noticeable and they'll be able to handle the harsher weather."

"Yeah they seem to be a good choice." Ross agreed. "I would let the man who is coming out suggest a security system for you. He'd know what would be best."

"That's what I was thinking." I nodded then I sighed. "I think I'm going to put on a gate in the front too. I know it's not going to stop someone on foot but.."

"But it'll make you feel better." Ross finished for me. And it would, knowing I have control of who comes in here with a vehicle.

Ross looked up at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. "I'm going to head up to bed, are you coming?"

I shut down the computer. "Yeah." Then I grinned at him. "I guess Charlene and Michael staying here means you have to sleep with me."

Ross rolled his eyes. "I think I've already given up on trying to sleep in a different bed than you. I can make sure you're okay and if you have any nightmares like last night," Ross brushed my hair back gently. "I can be there to comfort you."

I took his hand as I turned towards the steps. "You're so sweet."

"Not really."

"You are." I protested as I let Ranger out to use the restroom one more time.

"Whatever you say." Ross made sure to lock the door as Ranger came trotting back into the house. We went upstairs and I changed quickly into my pajamas so I could join Ross in the bed. I stared amused at Ranger, who laid himself at Ross's feet.

"I guess I have two new bed buddies." I laughed as I slid under the covers. "You don't mind do you?"

Ross shook his head. "As long as he stays down there."

I got myself comfortable on Ross's chest and sighed contently. "We should go out tomorrow and bring Honey into the smaller corral with the older horses so when they go to leave, she'll be up here."

"Sounds good." Ross said and I could tell he was drifting off already.

"Goodnight cowboy." I kissed his cheek and tried to get to sleep. It didn't take long for me either.

…...

Killer POV

It angered me how she just paraded around the ranch like it was nothing. I had attacked her just nights ago and she was acting like it was nothing! She had even more people here now! I was pretty sure the new man here was _his_ son, he resembled him so much. Anger raged through me like a wildfire.

I was stuck here living in a tent and moving from spot to spot, never stopping but yet all of them were in the stupid purple house, just enjoying themselves and enjoying what should rightfully be _mine. _I had to do something. Something big but I wasn't sure of what. I needed to think of it quickly though because she was making big plans, I could tell. Talking to a man earlier today, gesturing wildly over a piece of land next to the barn. The guy kept writing stuff down.

How much money did _he_ leave her? How was she doing all this?! _Patience..._I told myself silently. I needed to be patient and think my plan through good so it would succeed. Anger and impulse never got me anywhere good. No it just got me in trouble all the time. I had learned from my past mistakes and I wasn't going to repeat them. All of this would be mine one day.

…...

AN: Hey readers! Here's your next chapter for you! Thanks for reading. I would love some NEW reviews for this story, I love seeing the hits my stories get but what I really love is YOUR reviews! I like to know if you're enjoying it or not, if you're liking where the story is going, should I change something, do you not like something?

Soon I'm going to go back and fix mistakes in my last chapters. I re-read book sixteen of PS series and that's when Gabe gets into the accident and I learned that Gabe's mother DOES have a name, Cynthia. So I'll be going back to switch that at some point and I'll try to fix other mistakes I see. I actually re-bought and re-read book #20, Blue Wings, which has Ross more involved in that book so it actually will(should) help me with my story more. I always wished Terri wrote more about Ross and Pepper(I just wished she gave us more info like Pepper's real name and just involved them more, Pepper was one of my favorite characters!) but of course, we all love Sam, Jen and Jake :)

Also, I know I've been saying this on my other stories but after this chapter, my chapters are going to be shorter. Like 2500+ words but less than 4000 probably. That way I can get _more_ chapters up and update more frequently and hopefully update two stories when I do update!

If you haven't already check out my Phantom Stallion: Wild Horse Island story called You Are The Only Exception. I'll be posting the 2nd chapter of it when I update Savannah's Journey. I've only had one review but maybe this next one will get me another review :)

Thanks for reading! -Quinnandseth'sgirl15

My next update should be Savannah's Journey and it should be up within the next few days! I'll get it to my readers as soon as I can :)


End file.
